Watch the Sunset
by jenie16788
Summary: Alternate ending to BD. The Volturi do not leave the battle field empty handed after their confrontation with the Cullens, leaving Bella devastated, and planning her revenge. How far will she go to get her family back together?
1. Chapter 1 change of plans

**DISCLAIMER: ALL OF THE AMAZING TWILIGHT WORLD, OF COURSE BELONGS TO SM.**

**THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER IS TAKING FROM BD, AS THIS STORY IS AN ALTERNATIVE ENDING TO THE BOOK, NOT A STORY IN ITS OWN RIGHT.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY, AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Preface

We had to keep things going. Keep life moving on as smoothly as possible, for the sake of my daughter. We always made sure she was happy. As happy as she could ever be made in this impossible situation, but I knew I would never give up. I would keep fighting, keep searching until I found them. And I would not rest until the monsters that did this to us were made to suffer. The volturi would pay for what they did to my family. I would make sure of that.

* * *

Chapter 1.

They came with pageantry, with a kind of beauty.

They came in a rigid, formal formation. They moved together, but it was not a march; they flowed in perfect synchronicity from the trees-a dark, unbroken shape that seemed to hover a few inches above the white snow, so smooth was the advance.

The outer perimeter was gray; the colour darkened with each line of bodies until the heart of the formation was deepest black. Every face was cowled, shadowed. The faint brushing sound of their feet was so regular it was like music, a complicated beat that never faltered.

At some sign I did not see-or perhaps there was no sign, only millennia of practice- the configuration folded outward. The motion was too square to resemble the opening of a flower, though the colour suggested that; it was the opening of a fan, graceful but very angular. The gray cloaked figures spread to the flanks while the darker forms surged precisely forward in the centre, each movement closely controlled.

Their progress was slow but deliberate, with no hurry, no tension, no anxiety. It was the pace of the inevitable.

I sucked in a breath of air, feeling the relief that burned through my body, even though I no longer needed the action. The familiar feeling helped my body to calm down enough that I was able to concentrate on the situation around me. All of my family and friends stood behind me, waiting just like I was to see who would approach first. In the end it was Aro who made the first move.

"Carlisle, my dear friend, I wish we were meeting under more pleasant circumstances, but, alas! It cannot be helped."

Carlisle looked sideways at Edward, who nodded his head in answer to some question we could not hear. Then Carlisle left the rest of us gasping as he walked away from the safety of our family line up towards the centre of the field. Towards Aro.

Edward held up his hand.

"wait. This is why we came here today. It is the only chance we'll get to explain. Everyone, just wait"

"Aro" Carlisle said,

"Please let us try to explain before you judge the situation. We are well aware of what rules you assume we have broken, but if you will hold your hand out and let me show you, you will soon know that this is all just a terrible, horrible mistake"

"Ahh Carlisle... I wish things were that simple. We set out on this trip, presumably to deal with a breach in the most important law for our kind. The immortal children. But we know dear friend, that no breach has been made."

Aro sighed.

I gasped. What did he mean? How could he possibly know that no breach has been made? What did this mean for us now? Did it mean we had a chance? I didn't understand.

I glanced sideways at Edward and was shocked to see him standing there blankly looking from side to side, with the strangest expression I have ever seen on his face. He looked... well he almost looked... lost? But how was that possible? How could Edward, My Edward, possibly look like he didn't know where he was, or who was surrounding him? Even with all the space in my brain I couldn't figure out what any of this meant.

And then I heard the giggling, coming from behind the volturi. Someone was there, and we had been so busy concentrating on the immediate threat the guard had presented us with that we never even noticed. I narrowed my eyes and watched as a striking creature with long curly brown hair and bright red eyes glided out from between the trees. She went up to Aro and whispered something in his ear, loud enough for us all to hear her.

"It is done master. They now belong to you"


	2. Chapter 2 losing

Chapter 2. Losing

Everyone on our side just stared at the newcomer. No one knew what she was talking about. I glanced again at Edward to see if he knew, but he was just staring into space, looking more preoccupied than I had ever seen him before. More preoccupied than I had ever seen any other vampire, now that I thought about it.

Carlisle seemed to have noticed the difference as well. He frowned and stepped forward again, obviously trying to figure out what was going on.

Aro turned towards his guard, ignoring the rest of us completely.

"Our job here is done my dear ones. We can return home knowing we have achieved our objective."

As he spoke, I saw Carlisle halt. He was looking more and more upset as Aros words sunk in.

"Aro, I don't understand. Why would you come all this way for no reason? And what did you mean earlier when you said that you knew a breach had not been made?"

Aro answered with a small smile.

"Carlisle, my friend, please try to understand that not everyone sees things the way you do. We ran into a... friend of yours on our way here... Alice"

I heard people taking quick sudden breaths all around me, and my head started to swim as I put together his words and the unknown vampire's words, not too long ago.

"_It is done master. They now belong to you"_

She didn't... couldn't possibly mean Alice? And jasper?

"Edward" I managed to spit out through the haze that was my mind at the moment.

He didn't answer

"Edward!" I said a little louder

All of a sudden my stomach seemed to twist. And I just knew I didn't want to look up into his eyes.

But I still did anyway.

He was watching me.

"I'm very sorry" he said

"But do I know you? You look kind of familiar?"

I grabbed my stomach. I had no doubt that if I could have throw up, I would have. My brain was screaming at me, trying to twist his words into something I could understand.

I suddenly became aware of the people surrounding us, looking up I saw the rest of my family, and all the friends we had gathered around us to help save our daughter.

OUR DAUGHTER

I grasped her and pulled her into my arms.

"Renesmee" I said to her softly.

"Can you say hello to daddy? I don't think he's feeling very well"

I saw the sharp glances from the rest of my family as I said those words. And I could see the wheels in Carlisle's head start to turn as he put together the bits of information we had scrapped together so far, with the words I had to spoken to the child in my arms.

She reached out for her father, who took a step backwards and looked at me like I was the crazy one.

"Daddy, can I have a hug please?" my daughter sounded too sweet and innocent that I felt the need to cry. What was happening to all of us?

Edward looked terrified

"I'm so sorry little girl. I don't know you. I can't be your father. I am something that can never have children. Although you do remind me of someone..."

He trailed off and looked at me again.

I passed Renesmee over to Rosalie and tentatively took a step towards Edward.

"Edward sweetheart," I said as softly as I could.

" Don't you know who we are? I'm your wife. Renesmee is your daughter."

He laughed. He actually laughed at me. I could feel my rage at the situation boiling up inside me. Emmett must have noticed. He took hold of my arms as Carlisle came to stand in front of me.

"Bella dear, go and stand with Renesmee. She's a little upset. I will talk to Edward."

I turned and saw he was right. Renesmee had her hand against Rosalie's face, silently asking her question that I knew I didn't want to answer. I went over and took her out of Rosalie's arms, hugging her to me and burying my face in her hair. I felt someone put their arms around me, and I didn't have to look up to know it was Esme. I leaned on her, wishing with everything I had that when I looked up things would be back to normal. And this would just be a nightmare.

Of course it wasn't. When I looked up I could see that Carlisle was once again facing off with Aro.

"I guess I have some explaining to do Carlisle. First of all though, let me introduce you to my latest guard member, Imogen"

I heard the sweet little giggles again and looked up disbelievingly. She sounded as innocent as Renesmee when she was trying to hide from Jacob, or when she tried to escape bath times by out running me or Edward.

But I knew that sweetness and innocence was just a facade for something bad. Something really bad.

And my suspicion was confirmed when I heard eleazer murmuring behind me

"I don't understand Aro. What is this? I have never come across anything like it before in my existence"

Aro looked up and flashed us another small smile.

"No I should think not. Let me explain quickly. Then I'm afraid my friends, we shall have to be taking our leave."

"Imogen is a rare creature. When I met her I knew immediately that I wanted her for my own. And luckily she was agreeable to the idea. She has a very rare talent. She is able to, recreate memories. To change things in people's minds. To make them forget things completely if that's what she desires. She has done me a great favour here today. For a long time, I have wished that I could convince certain members of your coven to join me Carlisle. And today it seems I will get my granted."

And then he looked at me and smiled even wider.

"well.. Apart from one. But you know Bella you are always welcome to join us at anytime. You know how to find us I assume?"

He smiled again and looked over his shoulder.

This seemed to be a command for everyone assembled behind him to start there depart.

He glanced back at us as he turned.

"Edward my child, it is time for you to join me."

I saw red. I flew towards him, growling noises coming from my throat. Completely forgetting everything else around me. Unaware of anyone else surrounding us. Ii had finally realised what he meant. Edwards's memories. They had changed them, or erased them. Made him think he was part of them. And he wasn't, he was so completely and utterly a part of me that I couldn't imagine my life without him.

I reached Aro just in time to see demitri and Felix come thundering towards us. Aro quietly grinned and grabbed hold of me.

"Stop fighting it Bella dear. You will one day sit beside me and my family and all this nonsense will be forgotten"

He murmured this in my ear so quietly no one else but I would have heard it.

I snarled and thrust my head forwards to connect with his face, the impact made him fly backwards towards the area the rest of the guard were still standing in formation. Demitri and Felix grabbed me, and despite my newborn strength I could not break their hold.

I continued to struggle and snarl as aro picked himself up off the ground and held up his hand to his guard.

"Peace my dear ones. Bella will not harm me. Not when she fully understands that I have her sister, brother and husband on my side. I'm sure she does not want to stand against them. Do you my lovely?"

And again with that awful smile.

He called out to Edward again

"Come Edward. Your true future is waiting for you."

As Edward started past me in the clearing I struggled with more fierceness. Using every part of my vampire abilities to force the two monsters at my sides to let me go.

"Edward !" I yelled

"Edward it's a trick! You do not want to go with them! Edward. Edward please! Please! Come back to me. We will fix this Edward. No!!!!"

He paused as he walked and slowly turned around and came towards me.

"I'm so sorry that I seem to be causing you pain. I wish you only good things. I'm sure your family will help you recover from whatever is wrong with you."

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing to tell me that he was playing along, lying to get to Alice and jasper.

I let out a broken sob as I watched him walk away from me. My love, my life, the reason for my existence. And he didn't even know my name.

As the grey cloaks swirled and started to disappear, demetri and Felix suddenly let me go. I fell to the floor and crumpled, feeling pain like I had never before imagined in my life. I felt them leave me there and join the rest of the guard as they made their exit.

I don't know how long I lay there, consumed by my pain unable to process anything. But eventually a thought began to break through the barriers surrounding me.

Where was my family?

I was unable to believe that not one of them had made any move throughout the entire situation. Either to help me or to stop Edward from moving.

I looked up as I stood and turned. And what I saw made me gasp again.

My entire family, all the friends we had brought with us, stood there like zombies, with their faces blank and eyes staring at nothing.

I walked towards them warily. And said to no one in particular

"Hello? "

No one answered me.

And once again my knees came into contact with the forest floor as I realised that my family, my friends, the quileietts, were all alien to me. No one knew me. Not even Renesmee.

My head dropped to my chest as a wail came out of my mouth and I gladly succumbed to the numbness spreading over my mind. I lay down on the ground and waited for something, ANYING to happen. Anything that would show me why my world had crumbled around me.


	3. Chapter 3 Falling

Chapter 3. Falling.

It didn't take long for my brain to kick start into motion again, and I began putting all the odd pieces together in my mind.

Aro had said he knew Renesmee wasn't an immortal child. He said he had ran into Alice? Jasper would never leave her side during something as serious as this, so he must have been there too.

And the new vampire, Imogen had said that THEY now belonged to him. She must have meant them. It was the only solution that made sense.

And Edward.

My mind froze. I wasn't ready to try and understand what his strange words to me had meant.

As I lay on the ground, attempting to will myself into motion. Into doing something, I felt something immeasurable shift in the air around me. As I gradually got to my feet, one by one the other started 'waking up.'

Carlisle was first, he started, as if someone had surprised him, and then he shook his head. I was awed as I watched this man who was like a father to me slowly find his senses again as if he had just awoken from hibernation. As he came back to himself he seemed to be searching for something. I hesitantly made my way towards him across the length of the clearing.

"Carlisle? It's me, Bella. Do you know who I am?"

"Bella?"

"Oh thank god! Yes it's me. Please tell me you know me, I'm your daughter. I'm Edwards wife!"

"Yes Bella I know that. Can I ask why you're acting like I wouldn't? And also, why are we all standing round in the middle of the baseball field?"

As I realised that his words meant he had no memory of anything that had passed before his brief lapse of memory, the others started coming to their selves again as well. Something hurled itself at my legs and I looked down to see Renesmee holding onto me and crying. I picked her up and started rocking her, just like I had when she was a baby. Except back then, when I did this Edward was there, and he would sing her to sleep. She had her very own lullaby...

I grasped her tighter into my chest as I took a shaky breath. I was very close to collapsing again I could feel my brain turning into mush as I thought his name. And right now I could not allow that to happen. I had to get the others back to the house. I had to talk to Carlisle.

I turned back to him to answer his question as much as I could right now.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure of the answers myself yet. But I do think that we should get back to the house. I have to talk to you Carlisle. And I have to get little ears into bed so they don't understand what I'm going to have to tell you"

He gazed at me, obviously thinking my words over, before turning to the rest of the group.

"Everyone" he called out

"I think it is time we separate. Thank you all so much for your help in this matter. But it seems we have another emergency on the way. Please excuse me, we mean no rudeness by this, we just have to leave now. Again I want to thank you all. You helped me save my family today and for that I will be forever grateful."

The vampires around us looked wary as they took in his words and what they meant. Some, like Benjamin and his mate just nodded and started to run. Others, like the Denalis looked like they were ready to put up a fight. But after a glance at me, they seemed to take charge of the situation and started organising vampires to leave the clearing in spats, just in case any humans wandered to close.

Kate came over and touched Carlisle's arm.

"If there is anything we can do to help. Please do not hesitate to contact us. We are your family too."

Carlisle grasped her hand and answered her,

"Thank you. But we need time to find out what has happened here. I promise we will be in touch with you very soon."

With these as his parting words he turned to Esme and prepared to depart from the clearing.

I turned to see Jake at my side with his head cocked, waiting to see Renesmee and make sure she was all right.

"She's fine Jacob." I reassured him.

"Just a little tired and confused that's all"

He whined, and I knew he was asking me what was going on now.

"Will you please come back to the house? I think you need to hear this too. But Jacob? Can you please send everyone else away?"

Even I could see the confusion in his wolf eyes. But he nodded his head anyway and turned to follow his pack into the woods. I knew he would run to the house and meet us there.

I walked faster than human speed to my family. What was left of it any way. Then I told them to run. We made it back to the house in record speed.

I sped up the stairs into the room we had arranged for Renesmee. I put her into her cot as she was already asleep. Running always did that to her. She must like the rhythm I mused as I slowly walked back downstairs to join my family in the dining room.

I cast my mind back, thinking of a day when I was gathered round this table with this family before. The day they agreed to accept me as one of them. As part of the family, and although the memory was dim and cloudy, I could still feel how amazing it had felt then. I had finally felt like I fit in somewhere.

The contrast between then and now couldn't be more obvious. Sitting on one side of the table were Carlisle, Esme and Jacob and sitting on the other side were Rosalie and Emmett. 3 people were missing. 3 whole people, nearly half of my cherished family, taken from us in one day. And one of those was the person whose life was irrefutably tied to my own.

I didn't know who I was without him. And I certainly didn't think I was strong enough to tell my family what had taken place.

All I wanted to do was curl up on the floor in a ball and sob as my heart cracked and shattered into millions of tiny little pieces.

I could hear my breathing hitch in my chest as my mind began to process what was happening.

Edward... MY Edward was gone. Not missing, or lost. He had actually looked me in the eyes, and couldn't even remember my name. I had never felt more helpless than I did now. Even as a human, with vampires out to get me for various reasons, I still felt that maybe, someday I could win those battles. But this wasn't a battle I had any hope in hell of winning. He was gone. My existence might as well be over.

My next thoughts were of Alice. Oh god. How could I stand losing my sister and my best friend, as well as Edward? It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. How dare Aro do this to my family? I pictured how hurt Esme was going to be when she found out what had taken place today, and the red mist started to rise in front of my eyes again. I growled, and as I did so Emmett appeared before me.

"Hey little sis, there is obviously something going wrong just now. Will you please stop day dreaming and come over and tell us what has you growling like a pussy cat?"

He was trying to make me laugh, to relax me a little. And although I appreciated the thought I knew it wouldn't work. I would never laugh again.

I approached the table, although I didn't sit down. I looked at the faces of my family one by one, and then I took a deep breath and said the words that I knew were going to destroy them all.

"Aro has Edward, Alice and Jasper with him. They are all now part of the Volturi guard."

And with that final sentence my legs gave way and my head crashed into the table, snapping off a corner of it as I sunk into a deep blackness.

My last conscious thought was of hoping I would never come out.


	4. Chapter 4 What Next

Chapter 4 what next?

I could hear voices round about me, piercing through the darkness that surrounded me.

"Carlisle can she hear us?"

"I can't be sure. I've never seen a vampire faint before."

"Well what do we do? We have to do something! We can't just leave her lying there unconscious"

I opened my eyes.

"I'm ok. Carlisle what happened to me? I thought vampires couldn't sleep? Or faint?"

"I don't know Bella. I have never seen that happen before. Let's get you up onto the sofa"

"I can do it. Honestly I'm fine."

I stood up and walked into the living room. Everyone else followed me.

I could feel the tension rolling off Esme in waves. She was anxious to get near me and find out if I really was ok.

I was confused. I had never heard of a vampire passing out before. Trust me to be the only vampire in the world who could actually become unconscious. I scowled and Esme leaped towards me, obviously thinking I was hurt.

She took me in her arms and asked

"Bella please don't try to be brave, you have to tell us if you're hurting somewhere."

"I promise you, I'm ok. Just wounded pride. I swear I will always be wierd."

Everyone laughed. They knew what I meant without asking me to explain further.

I extracted myself from Esmes embrace and sat on the edge of the couch. Carlisle came towards me and started to check me over.

After about 10 seconds he sat back and told me that everything seemed to be fine.

I sighed.

"I told you so. Besides we have bigger problems now."

Jake came over and sat next to me to take my hand.

"Bella sweetheart you have to explain to us what you meant before. We can't fix this unless we know everything."

I looked at the ground. If I could cry I would be starting again.

"Aro has a new member of the guard. Her name is Imogen. She has a rather unique power. She can make people's memories disappear. And give them new ones. The Volturi must have found Alice and Jasper before coming here. Alice wouldn't have known to watch for Imogen, because she didn't know she exsisted. When they got here they must have asked Imogen to use her powers on you guys, but as usual it didn't affect me. She... she put memories into Edwards head. He doesn't know me... he thinks he belongs with them."

My voice cracked as the tearless sobs forced their way out of my throat. Esme was shaking her head in denial, her hand help up to her throat as if trying to hold in the same noises as me. Emmett started growling and Rosalie just sat there looking shocked. Carlisle had his back to me, but I could see his head was down. I knew he would conquer his own grief before turning round to help us with ours. Jacob just sat silently next to me, holding my hand. I jumped suddenly as Emmett jumped up and started roaring.

"Well what the fuck are we waiting for? Let's go! We can't just sit round here and let the Volutri filth get away with kidnapping our family. Let's get after them now, before they get back to Italy!"

At this Carlisle turned around to face us all again

"Emmett, that really wouldn't be helpful. If what Bella says is true, then Edward Alice and Jasper all want to be with the Volutri. We are not going to be able to change that with a few well spoken words."

I looked at Carlisle, taking in the strange expression on his face. I stood up and walked over to him, and as his eyes turned to my face he sighed.

"Bella, I know you're anxious to know what I know but please let me check out the facts first. As soon as I know anything concrete I will tell you all ok?"

"Carlisle, that's not good enough. I have to get Edward back. Not just for my sake but for Nessie's! What do you know?!

He looked uncomfortable.

"Bella... I don't want this to turn violent if there is another way of fixing it. If I tell you, I don't want you running off to do your worst please. Just give me some time to see what I can do."

I looked at him warily. He wanted me to tell him I wouldn't chase after the monsters that did this to us and tear them apart one by one? I couldn't. That thought was the only thing keeping me sane right now. One day I would catch up to them. And God help them when I did.

I nodded to him, letting him think I was acknowledging his wants.

"From what you have described Bella, this vampire Imogen obviously has some vast and powerful gifts. It may mean that the only way to break the hold she has over people is to destroy her. But I don't want to go down that road unless its absolutely necessary. The Volutri would never forgive us for killing one of their own."

Emmett was as angry as I was.

"And what about our family Carlisle? Will you forgive the Volturi if they kill any of our family?"

I saw Esme and Rosalie both wince at his words.

Carlisle noticed it too. He quickly moved to Esmes side and took her hand.

"No Emmett I would not. But I don't think that is something we have to worry about. All 3 of them are rather powerful additions to Aros guard. You know he is a collector. He has coveted Alice and Edward for many years, and Jasper is an undiscovered source of power to his mind. I don't think he will harm them. He has no need as they will be co-operating with everything he wants them to do."

I looked away from my family and moved to the huge glass windows of the house. I knew I had to get out, to get some time to myself.

Rosalie came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. I knew she was here to try to comfort me. Since Renesmee was born we had become as close as sisters were meant to be, and it always made me happy to know that she finally accepted me as part of her family.

"Bella sweetie, if you need to leave then leave, I can watch Nessie for a while. I know if it was the other way round I would need my own time."

I nodded and started to turn away from her. But her hand tightened on my shoulder.

"But... Bella?"

I grunted in reply.

"Please don't do anything stupid. You know Edward wouldn't want that"

I gaped at her, momentarily stunned into silence

I stuttered out as much of a reassurance as I could manage. The numbness was coming again, and I wanted to be far away from my family when it finally did hit.

I started running, out into the forests surrounding the house and just kept on going. Not stopping, or slowing down. I ran for what seemed like hours before I let my pace slow. I was surrounded by snow and mountains, although I had no idea which part of the country I was in.

I sat back in the snow, marvelling at the difference in temperature from what I was used to. The snow no longer felt cold to my skin, but tepid, it was soft and comforting. The sky was dark, but clear and the stars twinkled like lights above me. It was beautiful.

The sobs started to rise in my throat again as I pictured Edward lying here next to me. Would I ever see him again? I shuddered imagining him walking with a grey cloak around himself, the hood pulled up to shelter hid blood red eyes. I pictured Nessie's face. In the morning I was going to have to answer her questions, I dreaded seeing her grief when she realised her father was gone.

I pictured Carlisle words from earlier...

"_The only way to break the hold she has over people is to destroy her"_

If that was our only option then that's what we would do. I would not survive in a world without Edward by my side. I was either going to save him, or die trying.

I settled back to in snow and gazed at the stars once more.

It was time to come up with a plan that would save my family.


	5. Chapter 5 Discussions

**hey everyone, i just wanted to thank the people that have reveiwed so far and ask you all to keep on going! reviews give me a happy, so please, spread a little love!**

**as always, twilight belongs to the wonderful SM**

* * *

Chapter 5. DISCUSSIONS

Early the next morning, just as the sun was rising up over the edge of the horizon I ran into the driveway of our house. I could hear the talking halt suddenly as everyone inside heard my approach. I raised my head up high and prepared for the battle I knew awaited me inside.

As I walked up the steps and opened the front door, I saw my family standing in the hallway waiting on me. I held my head up high and met their stares openly.

Rosalie came over and hugged me straight away. I held her tightly for a minute before pulling back from her and continuing on into the house. No one had spoken yet and it was getting a little strange. Just to fill up the silence I asked,

"Has Renesmee woken up at all?"

Rosalie was the one to answer me,

"No Bella hunni she hasn't stirred all night"

Emmett was giving me a look, quite a serious look which was unlike Emmett in any situation.

I glared at him

"Emmett what is it? Your looking like me as if you expect me to start breaking things and tearing down the walls!"

"Well to be honest Bella I kinda am... I know if it was Rose that had been taken from me, I would have broken a few houses by now."

I shocked everyone, even myself, by breaking in giggles. Huh. Can vampires get hysterical? Maybe.

I cleared my throat and tried to look sane. There was no way Carlisle would let me put my plan into action if he thought I was crazy... crazier.

"Sorry Emmett I wasn't laughing at you. It just reminded me of something that's all."

I had been deliberately avoiding the remark that he made. Hoping no one else would bring it up.

No such luck.

Esme stepped forward.

"Sweetheart are you sure you're ok? As strange as it sounds I agree with Emmett. Your reaction to this... well were worried about you darling."

I had to bit my lip to stop from exploding into another fit of giggles. With some difficulty I kept my face straight.

"Honestly I don't really know how I'm dealing with this yet. But while I was out, I started thinking, and I may have come up with a plan."

I had to look down as I said this, and I know I was mumbling towards the end. Of course their damn perfect vampire hearing meant they still understood me perfectly.

Carlisle stepped forward immediately looking concerned.

"What do you mean by a plan? I warn you now Bella, I will not let you put yourself in any type of danger to try and get them back to us. I will not stand for losing another member of my family."

As strange as it seems, that single comment warmed my cold, dead heart. It still meant so much to me when I heard someone say something about me being their family so casually, as if I'd always been there. Almost as if I meant as much to them as Edward, Alice or Jasper did.

"Carlisle, Thank you. But I have to do what it takes to rescue them. Before they are lost to us completely. And if I am going to carry out my plan then it has to be now. I can't let too much time pass"

Esme stepped forward, trying to be the peace maker as always.

"why don't you tell us what you want to do sweetheart. I'm sure between us all we can figure something out that everyone is happy with."

I sighed and nodded. I'd known they were going to take it like this. I'd spend a little while trying to convince them. If it didn't work? Well Alice wasn't here to see me sneaking off anymore so that was defiantly an option as well.

"Okay. Well I started thinking about the whole thing. That vampire? Imogen? She put everyone else into some sort of stupor. But her power obviously doesn't affect me. Same with Aro. He can't tell what I'm thinking at anytime."

I sighed and started pacing round the room to work off some of my extra energy before continuing.

"Carlisle do you think being in a closer proximity to me would change that ability? You know how Alice see's people better when she knows them? Or Edward can hear thoughts from further away when he's more attuned to that person?"

He seemed to think for a moment about what I was asking before he answered with a frown on his perfect features.

"I don't think so. Elezear said you were one of the strongest natural shields he has ever known, and Edward has spent so much time with you over the last few years and it's never made a bit if difference to the way his power works around you. I think it's safe to say that Aro could not read your mind even after a prolonged time."

I let out a breath I hadn't even realised I had been holding.

"Good. I'm going to Italy."

Before Carlisle even had a chance to react, Emmett jumped up and boomed out a laughed.

"Little sis! I knew you wouldn't let me down! We get to kick some serious Volturi butt!"

He reached out to high five me, and I cringed knowing what he was likely to say when I finished my explanation. I stopped my pacing and turned round to face him.

"Emmett I didn't mean that WE were going. I meant I was going. As in only me?"

He gave me that look again. Rosalie obviously agreed with him. She leapt to her feet and let out a hiss before spitting a question at me

"And how exactly is getting yourself killed going to be helpful Bella?"

I gaped at her, never expecting she would be the one to act so strongly on any issue regarding my safety.

"I don't plan on getting killed Rose."

Carlisle has a stressed look on his face, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fore finger.

"Before I chain you to a tree will you please explain what you mean Bella?"

I was momentarily distracted.

"Chain me to a tree? Why? Would that even work? I mean I beat Emmet at arm wrestling. Surely I would just have to kill the tree to escape?"

"first of all, I will be chaining you up to stop you from running away when we are all occupied elsewhere, and secondly, I would use a very large tree and maybe 30 chains. You'd be lucky if I left room for you to breath Bella. Now can we please get back on subject?"

I was stunned. I had never heard Carlisle be so... violent before. For the first time since I met him he actually seemed like a vampire to me. Rather than just a human man in vampires clothing.

Bringing my mind back to the topic at hand I started fiddling my hands nervously round each other.

Ok, here's the deal. Maybe this is a stupid idea, but I umm, I kind of thought that I could follow the Volturi to Italy and beg Aro to let me join them. If I get on the inside with them maybe I can make the other three come back to their sense and we can all get out together. I can tell Aro that I will not live without Edward, he can't read my mind so he can't prove otherwise, and this Imogen chick can't change my memories so I would be perfectly safe the whole time..."

As I was speaking I got faster and faster, the words starting to tumble over themselves as I got more nervous at everyone's reaction to my plan.

I was still twisting my hands round and round each other, and since no one had immediately tackled me, or burst out laughing I decided to risk a peak up through my eyelashes at them all.

Rosalie was glaring at me. I looked away from her quickly.

Emmett just looked stunned. He must have been to still be standing silently.

Esme was crying again. I hated that I was doing this to her. I didn't want to hurt her. But if it was my only option then I'd do it a hundred times over if it saved them.

I looked at Carlisle last, knowing that, as always, he would be the one to approve or dis-approve of my idea.

He surprised me. He was watching me intently as I had surveyed everyone else around us. I couldn't tell what was running through his mind, but he stood like that so long that eventually everyone else turned to look at him as well. After about 2 minutes he left out a breath of air.

"You may be right Bella. This may be our best option. And as much as I hate it, you are the only one who can lie to Aro and pull this off."

Now it was my turn to stand in silence as I tried to digest that there was no need to chew through any trees. Not tonight at least.

"Umm... ok then!" I managed to squeak out.

He sighed again.

"It will take A lot of planning though, I agree that we have to work to a timescale, but I will not let you go tonight un prepared Bella. I have to talk to you. Let you know what you are facing. Give us two days. You can tell the Volturi that we restrained you from leaving. Aro will believe you about that at least. He knows I'd never willingly let you go to him"

Rosalie snarled and flounced out of the room. My feelings were a little hurt by that. I couldn't understand why she wouldn't support me. And I thought we were getting so close recently. I hated to upset the balance of our already fragile relationship. But I would give up much more than that to be with Edward.

Emmett moved to follow Rosalie out of the room at a much slower pace. When he got to the door he stopped and slowly turned back to look at me once more. Then with the speed and force a bear he came hurling into me and grabbed me up in a strangling hug.

"I swear little sis, if you get yourself killed over there I will... "

He trailed off confusedly as he tried to come up with a suitable punishment.

I tried to laugh it off lightly as I punched him on the arm and replied.

"Deal, no getting dismembered and burned. I'l try to keep that in mind."

He laughed a little and squeezed my hand before turning and running out of the room.

Esme looked at me sorrowfully before coming over and taking me into a gentle embrace.

"I know why you're doing this." She whispered, "But please come back to me. I couldn't stand it if you were hurt"

She dropped her arms to her sides and her head drooped on her shoulders as she exited the room. I heard her slow steps on the stairways and I almost changed my mind right there and then. Almost. But Edwards face was swimming through my mind and that made me feel ashamed of my wavering. I stood up tall again and faced Carlisle.

"Thank you Carlisle for deciding to help and support me instead of going against me."

He just came over and took my hand and led me to the couch.

"Sit down Bella dear. We have a lot to talk about"

I sat.

And he started talking.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS? LET ME KNOW, ANY THOUGHTS OR CRITISCIMS? I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU!**

**ALSO I AM STILL SEARCHING FOR A BETA, SO IF ANYONE IS INTEREST PM ME, ID LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6 Blood

**ok guys here is chapter 6!**

**i just wanted to say thank you to my new found beta WierdAboutDreams i honestly wouldnt have posted this without a beta and you have no idea how grateful i am to be able to continue this story!**

**i have a request from you guys! i have lots and lots of hits on this story, its going up every day! but so far i only have 6 reveiws! this makes me sad... whats up with that? please please revew! your comments are always welcome even if you didt enjoy the story!**

**thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 6. Just in Case.

Vampires have perfect recall. Even with this spectacular gift, I was having trouble remembering the conversation that I had with Carlisle that morning. Not because I couldn't take everything in that he told me, my new and improved mind was more than equipped to deal with that amount of information. However some of it was so horrific that my brain was just trying to squeeze it out and forget about it. Now it was night time and I had retreated to "our" meadow for some privacy. The sun had set and it was a dark night, with almost no natural light to penetrate through the thick clouds that were hiding the moon. The perfect circle shape that made up our meadow always astounded me. I wondered how it had been made that way, and how long it had been here for. I was glad it was so far back from any trails. In all the time that Edward and I had been coming here we had never been disturbed by anyone, not in sight, sound or scent. I loved the privacy that afforded us, because we very rarely got that privacy on our own land. Our family was always within hearing distance in the big house, and Renesmee was always with us at the cottage.

I lay back on the grass, which was slightly damp, it would probably have felt cold to a human. I folded my hands behind my head and looked up at the sky above me, trying to see through the clouds to the stars behind them, but it was of no use. We had a storm coming, even my super perfect vision was no match for a real Washington storm. The wind was picking up, making the tress all around me sway and swish in the breeze. If I had still been listening through my human ears I wouldn't have picked up as much of the noises around me as I did. As the storm approached I could also hear the sound of small animals and birds scurrying for cover as the first few drops of rain began to fall. Heavy wet drops that splattered on the leaves of the trees and dripped onto the grass beneath. I didn't change my position. The rain was cold, but not uncomfortable. I needed this time alone.

Today had been one of those really horrible days. Renesmee had been asking for Edward since she had woken up. She knew something was going on, she didn't like being kept out of it. Although she was technically only months old, she looked more like a three or four year old. Her mind worked in ways that a child three times that age would have done. Her level of maturity astounded me. Instead of the temper tantrums I had expected, she had been trying to reason with me all day to tell her what was happening and how she could help. It took all my will power not to tell her.

I eventually sat her down and told her that daddy had to go away for a while to get Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper back. This mollified her slightly, until I added that I was leaving in two days time to get all of them and bring them back here. Her eyes filled up with tears and she used her gift to show me how hurt she was. She asked me to take her with me. This of course was impossible. The fact that I was taking such a big chance, and possibly leaving my daughter without either of her parents was shattering my heart into tiny pieces. Nevertheless I knew she would be well looked after and loved and adored if anything did happen to us. As selfish as it sounds, although my heart was stuttering at the thought of leaving Nessie, it wasn't quite the same as knowing my heart would disappear if I lost Edward. So I managed to push those thoughts away from me as I firmly but kindly told her that it was impossible for her to go. I didn't know how long I was going to be away for, and I couldn't risk someone noticing her growth rate while we were so far away from our family, our protection. That wouldn't help anyone at all. Rosalie came in and took her off my hands for a while so that I could continue my discussion with Carlisle, and she had eventually settled down to play some games.

Reviewing this immediately led me to think of the long conversation that I had with Carlisle, both before, and after I had spoken to Nessie. In fact, most of our day was spent discussing the in's and out's of my idea, and forming a reasonable plan. The very first thing he reminded me of was that the Volturi did not follow our diet. They were definitely not "vegetarian" vampires. This was the horrific part. Carlisle believed that for Aro to believe truly I wanted to join them, I would have to have the same "interests" as all of them. Including what (or who) I would eat from now on. He thought it was better that I used donated blood before I left to change my eye colour, rather than being put in the position of tasting human blood for the first time in front of the whole guard. This was part of the reason he asked me to wait for two days.

The other reason was so he could arrange cover with the hospital to take some time off to follow me to Italy. At first I had objected strongly to this idea. Aro and the other elders knew Carlisle too well. He would never divert to their way of thinking. If he got caught there surely they would know I was lying? Carlisle didn't believe so. If they caught his scent anywhere, they would assume he was there to try to convince us all to leave. Which was a good point. The Volturi knew that is something he would do anyway. It meant that he was close to us all if I needed his help at anytime. That was a slight comfort to me.

Of course without Alice we had no way of knowing if this idea was going to work, or if we were only going to get killed. That was a risk I was willing to take. Although I hated putting my family on the line once again for selfish reasons, I knew deep down that they wanted their children and siblings back just as much as I did. So we were all agreed that the risk was worth it.

I also used sometime today to have a private conversation with Jake. I had taken some money from the big house, and two shiny black credit cards that belonged to Edward, that he left in the box in our closet, which held all our money and fake ID's. Along with that was the passport and other ID for him and Nessie. Of course Jacob hadn't wanted to take it, but I convinced him that it was better he had it available to him in case anything went wrong. If we got caught then there was a possibility the Volturi would come back here to finish off everyone else. I wanted Jake and Nessie far away from here if that ever happened. There was more than enough money there to set them up nicely, and to cover the expenses for a few years. I had also called the bank and had accounts set up in both their names with more money added to those. I had asked Esme today to make sure that they had the cards and cheque books given to them when they arrived. I hadn't told Jacob about the accounts, I'd leave it as a surprise. I chuckled darkly as I thought of the look that was sure to appear on his face when he realised what I'd done.

The rain was falling much harder now, but in my current state of mind I found myself enjoying it. I smiled wryly as I pictured what I would have been thinking now if I'd been lying out in the rain as a human. I would have been groaning and grumping about being cold and wet. Now I just enjoyed the sensation of the almost warm water trickling over my skin and through my hair. It felt oddly soothing in a way.

Thunder was rumbling above me, and I could see the occasional flash of lighting beginning to brighten up the otherwise black sky. I was thrilled to lie here and watch this all from such a perspective. It was magnificent, and a little scary. Not because I thought I could get hurt, but because it made me feel so small in comparison. I knew that I was a vampire, with super strength and all other things included, but there is something about a storm. The build up of electricity in the air, the wind and rain battering down onto my rock hard skin, the crash of thunder in my ears, resounding off the ground I was lying on, and it just made me feel so insignificant. Like the world was reminding me what a powerful place it could really be. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to concentrate on that power. I tried to pull it from the air around me, and from the ground below me. I wanted to capture it and keep it within myself. I knew that I would need it for the task that lay ahead of me.

I stayed like that for nearly an hour, until everything was slowly calming down. The thunder and lightning was gone, the wind had stopped howling, and the rain was only a drizzle now. I opened my eyes and glanced around the meadow again. I wanted to make sure I had every detail perfect, to keep safe in my memory, just in case I never saw this place again.

As I headed back to the house at a relatively slow pace my mind returned to the conversation with Carlisle. We weren't sure how it was going to work. Alice was now working with the Volturi. She would see me coming, but would she see my real reasons for doing so, or would she only know that I had decided to go to them? That was another big risk. If she knew the real reasons, and shared those reasons with the others then I knew I didn't stand a chance. I frowned at the tress which were hanging low above me, heavy with the weight of the recent rain on their leaves and branches. They were irritating as I made my way underneath them. I was tempted to start pulling them off just to get them out of my way, but I knew that wouldn't really help, and besides, I had more important reasons to save my strength. Would Edward recognise me? I hoped so, but I knew it wasn't likely.

The vague and sketchy plan we had worked out so far was that once I arrived in Volterra. Assuming I did whatever I had to do to prove to Aro and the others that I was serious about joining them, I would keep a low profile for a few days. Talk to the other three as much as I could, and see if there was a way to make them remember anything about their life before. Carlisle had warned me that this wasn't likely, but I had a few ideas. While our visitors had been staying with us I had practiced extending my shield to protect the others. What Kate and I hadn't told anyone was that we also practiced lifting my shield off of myself so that Edward would be able to see my mind. I hoped this may be enough to jar his senses. If it wasn't though, then he would possibly tell Aro what I could do. And if he did, and Aro wanted me to do it for him then the game was up. He would realise that I was faking my allegiance with them just to get my family members back where they belonged.

The main goal was to destroy Imogen. If I did that without alerting anyone else, and did it close to Edward and the others, then I hoped I could get them out before anyone realised what we had done. It was a slim chance, but I knew it was probably our best bet for survival. Not for the first time since my transformation I was glad that newborns vampires had extra strength. Carlisle told me that I may get slightly stronger as well, once the human blood entered my system.

The thought of drinking human blood was making me incredibly nervous. Sure I had done it when I was pregnant with Nessie, but back then I had been human. It was Nessie that had wanted the blood, not me. This time would be different. What if it meant that I was unable to control my thirst any longer? What if it destroyed the control I inexplicably had gained from the very first day of my new life? I would hate the newborn status, that would be hard, especially since id never been there in the first place.

So many risks, and all serious. I tried not to think any more about it. Knowing that I was just making myself worse. I sighed as I continued through the forest towards the big house. Once I knew I was nearer the river I sped up, making the largest leap that I could muster up. I cleared the 50 foot river easily and ended landing close to the house. I walked up to the front door, glancing around the living room as I walked inside. Esme, Carlisle and Emmett were standing there. It looked like they had been waiting on me. I immediately panicked.

"Is there something wrong?"

It was Esme that answered me, speaking so fast that normal ears would never have been able to decipher her words. "No dear, no. We just thought it would be best to get this over as soon as possible. We need to know how you're going to react"

I realised then what she meant. I was glad I no longer had the ability to blush or I would have. I hung my head in shame realising that Carlisle was here to keep me calm and Emmett here to restrain me if I lost control. I started shaking when I thought about Jake and Nessie being so close to me if I were to lose it. "Where are Renesmee and Jacob?"

This time Carlisle answered, and I knew he was trying to use his most calming, soothing voice. "They went to the cottage. Jake was going to sleep in Nessie's room tonight in his wolf form. You know how comforting she finds that. Rosalie is there to make sure no one can get in unless they are supposed to. I might as well warn you that she won't let you in without one of us with you. Just in case you manage to slip past us."

I cringed in embarrassment again as I realised I was once again putting the lives of people I loved in danger. "Ok then. I guess that is ok. Carlisle, how do I do this? What if I lose it completely? You have to help!"

I was close to breaking down as I considered what I was about to attempt. I remember the scent of those hikers on my first hunting trip with Edward. The scent of Charlie whenever he was around. My throat burst into flames as the thirst raced up my neck and the venom exploded in my mouth. If that was my reaction to just the memory of a smell, what was it going to be like to remember the taste of blood? It took all my will power to ignore the scent. I honestly didn't know if I could cope with this. However that was no excuse. My family was counting on me, Renesmee was counting on me. And most of all, Edward needed me to do this for him. My resolve stiffened again at this thought.

"Bella sweetheart we can do this slowly at first. Let Emmett hold onto you, just in case. Esme will be right here, and I am going to go, and get the blood."

I gulped as I looked at the massive grin on Emmett's face. I had the feeling he was going to enjoy this a little too much. "Come here little Sis. Don't look so worried. I promise to leave some limbs attached to your body."

I growled at him and made my way over to the other side of the room, past Edward's piano and the TV. Out of the way of anything breakable I guessed. I could hear Carlisle making noises in the kitchen. The fridge door shut, and the microwave was beeped into life. A minute or so later it pinged to let him know it was finished and Carlisle came through with a cup in his hand that looked like the one I had used when I was pregnant with Nessie. At that moment all my conscious thoughts ceased and my natural instinct took over. The smell! I couldn't find words to describe it, even to myself. I crouched down low and growled, feeling threatened that Carlisle had the cup in his hand, when it was mine!

I felt Emmett's grip tighten on my arms as he prepared to restrain me. This made me even more angry. That blood was mine, and I would get it off them! Even if I had to rip them all to pieces to get it. I had never wanted anything more than I wanted that lovely smelling warm human blood.

"Bella dear calm down, this blood is yours. I am going to place it here on the table. I want you to slowly make your way over to it and Emmett will let one of your arms go, to let you drink it, ok? Please try to remember that no one else here is going to touch it" My only response was another growl and some more fervent attempts to escape Emmett's rock hard grip. If I wanted to get away from him I had to turn to face him, and right now I needed to make sure that blood stayed where it was.

Carlisle slowly made his way to the table in the centre of the room and just as slowly placed the cup onto the table. I watched him with narrowed eyes as he backed away. I let my gaze turn onto Esme quickly. She wasn't threatening. She was standing with her back against the far wall, not moving at all and not making a sound. She wasn't even breathing. That was when I realised that Emmett was not breathing either.

I slowly and hesitantly put one step in front of the other, and then again. No one made a move to stop me as I went to pick up the cup full of the delicious smelling blood. Emmett released one of my arms and I grabbed at the cup. I raised it to my lips and parted them. My tongue darted out and caught the first few drops of the thick warm fluid. I moaned in ecstasy. The taste was unlike anything I had ever tried before, in my life or death. The three or four small drops that made their way down the back of my throat seemed to soothe the fire that was burning my throat raw. I took a raspy breath and let some more of the fluid trickle down my throat, wanting to make the sensation last while I could. However I could feel another part of myself warring with my mind. It was telling me that I could have as much of this liquid as I wanted, that I could drink it as fast as I wanted. Now I knew how to satisfy my ever present thirst I didn't know how I would ever stop drinking human blood, and I didn't care.

I let my lips part further and the trickle turned into a small flow of blood as my throat became more and more cool. The blood was acting like an anaesthetic and I loved it. I didn't realise until this point, that human blood gets rid of the thirst instead of just dulling it like animal blood. I regretted never having tried this before.

The cup was nearly empty now and my tongue was darting in and out, licking the edges, making sure I didn't miss a drop. Once I was sure I had gotten every speck from the cup I raised my orangey eyes up and looked straight at Carlisle in front of me. He eyed me warily.

"Emmett, I think..."

He never got to finish his sentence. With a loud guttural roar I broke free from Emmett's grip and launched myself the 30 foot over the table to Carlisle. He had the blood. And I wanted it for my own. I was willing to do whatever it took to get it.


	7. Chapter 7 Brothers and Sisters

Chapter 7 Brothers and Sisters

My mouth was over flowing with the venom I was producing, my nostrils were dilated because of the smell, and I knew my eyes were popping out of my skull with rage.

Carlisle had backed away as far as he could as I launched myself across the room at him. I heard Esmee yelling in fear and Emmett cursing as he tried to grab hold of me again, but I was just too strong for him.

I pummelled into Carlisle like rock hitting rock and we went sailing through the wall with a mix of dust and plaster raining down around us. I leapt to my feet, bringing Carlisle with me and growled at him.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I as acting irrationally, but the most important thing to me right now was the tantalizing smell of the blood I had just consumed. It still lingered in the air around us, and it was making every cell of my body ache with a need I had never experienced before.

"Give me the blood Carlisle. Now."

"You are making this a little difficult Bella, I can't get you the blood unless you let go of me."

I hissed at him. Smart ass vampire.

I threw him down the length of the kitchen, and he smashed through another wall opening the house up to the meadow like back yard. I felt the fresh air enter my lungs and immediately I began to realise what I had done.

Oh my god. Carlisle!

I ran towards him as fast as I could, aware that Emmett and Esme were following behind me, but not letting the monster take over once more, as my defensive instincts kicked into place. I growled again. This time at myself.

Stop being so stupid, you know damn well that your family isn't following you to hurt you.

It had all happened so quickly. I knew no more than 5 seconds had passed since I threw Carlisle down the length of the room. But I was worried that he had not yet gotten up on his own.

We reached his side and I bent down and grasped him under his arms. I lifted him into my arms and ran with all the speed I had to the living room. I lay him down on the couch and then backed away as Esme came up and took my place, kneeling by his head.

She was sobbing tearless sobs as she tried to talk to him. I saw her take his hand, and begin to stroke his face.

"Carlisle, darling Carlisle, wake up. It's me sweetheart; I'm here for you, please wake up and look at me. Let us know you are ok. Please..."

I whimpered as I heard her begging for him to live.

I was a monster, this was all my fault. I put my head in my hands and moaned. I hated myself. I wished I could turn back time and refuse to take the blood. I could have handled the smell eventually, but the taste. Oh god. It was just so unbelievably good.

I whipped my head up and shook it from side to side to try and get rid of the memories. Carlisle was lying on the couch unable to move, and I was sitting here thinking about how good the blood tasted? I was despicable. They should never have let me into their family. All I did was ruin things.

I glanced to see Emmett sitting on the other side of Carlisle now, his normally grinning face looking sombre and lost. I can't believe I did that to them.

I rose and walked over.

"Will... will he be ok?

Seem looked up at me, and tried to smile. My heart broke as I realised that I had hurt her husband, and she was trying to comfort me!

"Yes dear he will be eventually. I suspect he has some internal damage. Possibly to his brain. But he's a vampire. He will heal himself and come back to us."

My breath caught in my throat and I whirled around and ran out of the room, through the front door and into the forest. I was a disgusting... creature. I was a horrible thing that had almost destroyed one of the most important people in my life. Carlisle was like a father to me. I loved him. How could I possibly have let myself do so much damage to him? I paused and leant against a tree, feeling much too weak than I should be considering I was an immortal monster. I gagged as I thought about Carlisle lying there, with his eyes closed, not moving. I pictured Esmes loving face, the way her sobs tore through her throat. If I could have threw up the blood I had just consumed I would have done. I didn't want anything in my system that made me react like that.

I had been so busy pitying myself and degrading myself that I hadn't realised anyone had followed me when I had fled from the sight of what I had done froze as footsteps approached me, Emmett was standing 50 feet away from me, looking at me warily.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"I struggled to get the words out of my throat.

"Emmett, what did I do, Carlisle, he's, I..."

I broke down and fell to my knees.

I felt Emmett's strong arms surrounding me as he picked me up and pulled me close to him. He began to rock my like a child, whispering soothing words and noises into my ears as he went.

I couldn't tell you how long I stood there like that, bawling tearlessly into his strong rock like chest. But eventually I felt the sobs subside a little, and then disappear altogether.

I pulled away from him

"God Emmett I'm so sorry. This is the last thing I should be doing right now."

He half smiled at me

"Bella don't ever say sorry for needing someone. You're like a little sister to me. I know I take the piss pretty badly sometimes, but I love you and would do anything for you. Include let you snot all over my favourite shirt. Rosalie is going to kill you for that by the way, she got me this shirt."

I grimaced

"I somehow doubt that's what Rose is going to be upset at me for. But thank you Emmett, it means a lot to hear you say that to me. I have always seen you as the big brother I never had, but always wanted. Even if I know now that it's not possible."

He glared at me.

"Bella no offence, but I'm not Edward. I will not put up with your self-pitying crap. What happened in their was awful, sure. But it's no worse than what we were expecting. You actually did ok for your first time tasting blood. It didn't take you very long to calm down at all."

I gaped at him, my mouth hanging open like an idiot as I tried to take in what he had just said.

His trademark grin flashed across his face once again."

" Come on kiddo, shut your mouth or you will catch flies. And trust me they really don't taste very good."

He laughed and winked at me as he turned and start walking slowly back towards home.

I followed behind him thinking over our conversation. Something about it bothered me. I mused over what he had said. And suddenly it clicked.

"Emmett?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I did not snot all over you. I'm a vampire for petes sake! We don't even have snot!"

He gave me a smug look as he answered over his shoulder,

"Yeah, but you gota admit, it got you worried about what Rosalie was going to do to you didn't it?"

He laughed and took off at a run as I grinned and followed him.

"Come on little sis, bet you can't beat me back!"

"Your on big brother, except I'm not going to beat you back, I'm just going to beat you, you evil bloodsucker."

His laughter echoed back to me as he sped up, and I accelerated to catch him and make him pay for his stupid little joke.

* * *

**a short little chapter i know. but i wanted to get in some nice interraction between bella and emmett. i love their relationship and i think bella and emmett will end up in later years being close the way alice and edward are. so this was my excuse to show you the other side to emmetts character, and jsut how protective he can be towards his "little sis" hope you liked it, and as always, reveiw please! **

**i have chapter 8 ready and waiting to go, but... i am going to be mean and ask for more reviews! once i get to 20 or so then i will post chapter 8. the reason for this is that, i relaly would like feedback to know if i need to change anything, or if i miss out anything important that relates to the series. and since the last chapter got double the hits the other ones have had but only 2 reveiws? thats not nice people! anywho... i want to hear from all you lovely people! i cant wait :)**


	8. Chapter 8 explanations

**here we go guys! another chapter done. now i know i said i wasn't going to post any more untill i got to 20 reveiws, but i had alot of trouble writing this one, it didn't seem to flow as easily as the rest of them did! so i wanted to get it out of the way as soon as i was finished it!**

**_big shout to wierdaboutdreams for her superior beta skills :D wouldnt have done it without you, so thank you so much! _**

**_please review guys??? it'l make me smile? :D_**

* * *

Chapter 8.

I paused as I entered the area directly in front of our white house. I listened closely trying to distinguish from the noises within wether or not Carlisle was awake. After I had caught up with Emmett, giving him a smack (or two) across the back of the head. He told me that Carlisle had some internal injuries to the left of his brain, if he had been human I would have killed him. Though luckily he was a vampire, which meant I had only given him a headache. I almost started crying with relief when he told me. The only thing that I could hear coming from inside the house was the noises of two people breathing. I must have looked worried, Emmett was grinning at me. "Hey Bella stop looking like someone killed your puppy. Carlisle is fine. He and Esme are just having some... Alone time"

I guess the look on my face must have been comical, Emmett certainly seemed to think so. He roared with laughter as Carlisle came out of the front door shaking his head in Emmett's direction. I flew to Carlisle's side. "Oh my god. Carlisle, thank god! I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Does anything hurt? What can I ever do to make this up to you?"

He laughed and hugged me lightly. "Bella , sweetheart calm down. I am fine, I promise you. Just a bump to the head. I must have knocked into one of the supports for it to crack my skull the way it did.

I grimaced. I hated hearing that I had hurt him. Though at the same time, it was kind of comforting to hear that he had been slammed into a steel support beam at 100 mph and half an hour later he was walking around, laughing about it. Considering what I was about to face I drew some comfort from the extra proof of just how indestructible we were. Although on the other hand I suppose the Volturi will know exactly what to do to make me feel the pain, despite being indestructible. I was glad at that moment for my stone like vampire skin. Though my last thought made me feel rather queasy. I was glad my skin couldn't pale any further to give me away. After everything I had done today, I couldn't let Carlisle and the other's suffer through worrying about me. I would do this on my own.

"Well if your ok, I would like to go and see Renesmee and Rosalie now." I said looking towards Carlisle.

"Bella, that might not be such a good idea" He hesitated before saying his next words. Carlisle was cringing away from me ever so slightly. Was he... Scared of me? "Renesmee has blood running through her veins, what if you... Lost control again?"

My mouth dropped open in shock. How could he ever think that I would harm Renesmee that way? "Carlisle, I would never!"

He cut me off before I could finish my sentence."Is it really worth taking the risk?"

"Wait! Carlisle you don't understand. Even as a newborn I could tell the difference between Renesmee's scent and a human scent. Nessie smells good, but in a non-food kinda way. Her scent has never made me thirsty."

I was practically begging and I knew it. I wouldn't put Renesmee in any type of danger, and Carlisle knew that. I just had to make him understand that I didn't ever feel like that about Nessie. I trusted completely that I could control myself when it came to being around her. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye.

Esme stepped up from behind him. She laid her hand on his arm. "She's right sweetheart. Bella never had any issues when it came to controlling herself around Ness or Jacob. I think that we should trust her judgement on this. Bella? Maybe to make us all feel better, we should have Rose and Jake bring Nessie over here? That way if anything... Went wrong. We would all be here to help."

I nodded, knowing she was right. As long as I got to see my daughter, I didn't care where we were.

Emmett shot off into the forest, shouting back as he went. "I'll get them!"

I managed a weak grin, he must have been missing Rose. They so rarely spent time apart. Thinking along those lines was dangerous. I immediately thought of Edward, and how long it had been since id spent this length of time away from him. Not since I was human and he would take the occasional hunting trip with his brothers. The thought made me want to sob once more, but I held it together. I knew my time here was running out, and the most important thing now was leaving my daughter as happy as she could be made at this moment.

We had to keep things going. Keep life moving on as smoothly as possible, for the sake of my daughter. We always made sure she was happy. As happy as she could ever be made in this impossible situation, but I knew I would never give up. I would keep fighting, keep searching until I found them. And I would not rest until the monsters that did this to us were made to suffer. The Volturi would pay for what they did to my family. I would make sure of that.

I let my thoughts of revenge slowly fade into the back of my mind as I heard Nessie and the rest of my family heading towards us, through the woods. Renesmee wasn't happy that Jake was holding her. She wanted down so she could run towards me. She couldn't understand why he was holding tightly onto her. I waited for them to come into the clearing, knowing better than to go towards them. I stayed where I was and didn't complain when I felt Carlisle and Esme come over to stand on either side of me. The sun was just breaking through the clouds and our skin was starting to sparkle ever so slightly as the luke warm rays bounced off us. I wanted to take the sun appearing as a good sign.

Then suddenly through the blanket of green that surrounded our driveway I saw a little figure dashing through. She had bronze waist length curls streaming behind her as she ran, tears running down her perfect face. Her rosebud lips were pushed up into a pout as she desperately tried to escape the person pursuing her. A larger figure was chasing after her, he looked comically surprised. I could smell the bitter scent of the wolves blood and guessed that ness must have bitten Jake to get him to let go of her. Even with my recent set back, I couldn't imagine ever being attracted to the scent of Jake's blood. The potent smell made my nose crinkle as it reached us across the clearing. I could see my look of disgust mimicked on Rose's and Emmett's faces as well.

I knelt down and opened my arms to Renesmee and she came bounding into them, sobbing her innocent little heart out as I tried to calm her down. "Shush baby, mummy's here now, everything ok. I promise you, everything will be fine." Without looking up she placed her hand against my face and showed me her afternoon with Rose and Jacob. She had been desperate to get back to me, knowing I was leaving, and scared I would do so without saying goodbye to her. I chuckled low in my throat as she showed me the images of her throwing temper tantrums in the cottage, trying to get the other two to let her go. My chuckle grew louder as I watched them trying to convince her to calm down. However bittersweet milk-sop never did work with Renesmee. She may only have been months old, but she had hit the terrible twos with vengeance.

I could smell the blood pounding though my daughter's body underneath my hands. I could feel it through her thin skin as it made its way through her veins. However just like I told Carlisle, the scent did not attract me. She had just enough vampire in her to keep her on the perfect balance of a yummy meal and just something that smells amazing.

Without warning Renesmee jumped down from my arms and ran to hide behind Jacob. She let out a gut wrenching cry of fear, and I froze. I ran through what had just happened in my mind trying to figure out what could have scared her. She sat back and looked at my face, trying to read my eyes to see what I was going to say about her little adventures with Jake and Rose. _My eyes!_

Jacob had turned round and knelt down to soothe her. "Nessie hunni what's wrong? Tell Jakey, please sweetie. I can't help you unless I know what's bothering you."

"Mummy... Why are her eyes red?" Jake glanced up at me. He knew why my eyes were red. I hadn't even considered what I was going to say to Nessie to explain that.

Renesmee was watching us, she had obviously seen the terror flitting across my features. She untangled herself from Jacob's arms and slowly walked towards me with her hand out. I stayed on my knees, without moving a muscle. I let her put her hand on my face. I was hit with a barrage of images from the last few weeks, pictures of all our non vegetarian friends and the ones with eyes as red as mine now were. She knew why their eyes were red. She was now asking if I had hurt someone too. I caught a flash of Charlie's smiling face and understood her worry. She only knew humans that spent time here, Charlie and Sue. I could understand why she would be worried that I had hurt one of the people she loved. I glanced helplessly at Carlisle. How did I explain this change to her? We should have prepared her beforehand.

Carlisle, as always, came to my rescue. He strode over to us and swiftly took Renesmee up into his arms. She touched his face and I knew she was asking him the same questions that she had asked me. "Nessie my princess, we have some explaining to do. Will you please let me tell you without interrupting and then I promise I will answer all your questions?"

She nodded while I glanced at Jacob, who had edged closer until he was only standing a few meters away from me. How could anyone, even Carlisle possibly put a good spin on this. Jake seemed to know what I was thinking and he came closer and took my hand and to give it a squeeze. I was grateful for his support. I knew how hard it must be for him to be around a monster like me.

"Nessie you know that normal vampires feed on humans. Well the vampires who took Alice and Jasper are some of the kind that do this. When a vampire drinks human blood it makes their eyes red, and when we drink animal blood it dilutes the colour to amber, or gold. Because of these other vampires, the Volturi, your Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper have been taken, they are not hurt, but we desperately want them back. So your mummy and daddy have been brave enough to volunteer to go and get them. To be able to do this they have to blend in with the other vampires around them, which means drinking human blood. Please don't worry, your mummy would never hurt your grandpa Charlie, or Sue. She loves them both. Her eyes are red because she drank the donated blood that we used to put into your sippy cup that's all. She hasn't hurt anyone."

I was grateful for his explanation, but I knew what was coming next. Now did we lie to her or tell her the truth? Her hand went to Carlisle face once it was obvious he had finished his story. "No my dear your mummy and daddy are going to keep drinking donated blood. We don't want them to hurt anyone ever, do we?" Carlisle carefully avoided my face as he told this lie to my daughter. I knew it was for her own good, but I hated having to lie to her. It was a good thing that Jake was a wolf, because a normal human would have had his hand crushed with the pressure I was putting onto it.

As Renesmee asked another question through her gift I risked a glance at Rosalie and Emmett. They were both staring at me with faces full of pity. Rose especially looked upset. I knew how much she loved Ness, and that lying to her would be hurting her as well. Carlisle answered the questions Renesmee was throwing at him.

"No dear we don't know what Alice and Jasper have been made to do, but we will still love them just the same."

"I'm sorry sweetheart but we don't know how long mummy is going to be gone."

I decided that now was a good time to take over. I had already told the adults the plan. If anything happened to Edward and I, Jacob was to take Nessie and run. The others would stay behind to try to get rid of as many of the Volturi as possible. We knew that they would be back, they would always come back. If anything was left of my family once the war finally ended then they would use the bank accounts set up in their fake names to trace them. We didn't want Aro knowing any of these details though so I had written 2 letters. Each containing the names and social security details of the false identity's that Jake and Nessie would eventually take over. At first they would stay Jacob and Vanessa Wolfe, but I knew that once Renesmee started to head towards adult hood they couldn't possibly pass for step father and daughter. So I left all the details with Jake of how to change their identity once again after they had gotten far enough away from here. Neither party was allowed to read their letters until after the attack, if it came. That way Aro would only know that Jacob and Vanessa Wolfe had fled here. If Jake acted fast enough then those two would disappear without a trace. We hoped.

Now it time to try to explain this to Nessie. "Darling come over here and talk to mummy. I think that I need to tell you this part of the story." I took her into my arms and held her close for a second before trying to explain. "I don't know how long I'm going to be away, but I will come back for you when I possibly can. I will have daddy with me. However sweetheart the Volturi are not nice people, they might hurt daddy or me. If that happens you have to be ready to leave with Jacob. Grandpa and grandma, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett will come after you when they make it safe again."

I could hear Rose and Jacob growling in protest. I knew that they thought she was too young to hear this, I had basically told her we might not return. However she was smart enough to know that. She wouldn't swallow all our lies, and I did not want her growing up in a world without me, and not knowing I had done my very best for her. If that meant I had to tell her the hard news now then I would do it. I would give my daughter the chance to say goodbye.

My small daughter started sobbing in my arms, and I held her tightly as I turned to Carlisle. "I'm taking her home. We need sometime alone. I'll come over in the morning." Jake looked at me, pleading with his eyes to be allowed to come. I nodded my head at him. "Please wait outside. I'll let you know when you can come in." He ran towards to woods to change and I knew he would be close all night.

Carlisle came over and enveloped both of us in a hug. "We will all be fine" I heard him say, "We have to be."

I tried to smile at him, but failed. I buried my head in my daughters neck, trying to contain my sobs. I knew Renesmee needed me just now. I had to hold onto my emotions and help her deal with hers. I turned to the pathway leading into the woods and followed it until I got to the cottage. Renesmee cried the whole way there. I took her straight into Edwards and my room, I lay on the bed with her. I held her until the sobs quieted into cries, the cries subsided into hiccups. Once she had better control over herself I sat up and gave her a tissue. She dried her eyes and wiped her nose before turning to me and placing her hand on my face.

All her emotions hut me at once, she was worried, angry, upset and confused. Question after question ran through my mind as she tried to make sense of what was happening. "Why did I have to be the one to leave? Couldn't Grandpa or Aunt Rosalie go?"

"Why did she have to run with Jacob? Why couldn't she stay and help?"

"Would Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper be ok? Or would they be hurt as well?"

"Couldn't she come with me? Maybe she would be able to convince them just to let everyone go. She could show that horrible man how unhappy she was. Surely no one could let her be unhappy?"

I tried to answer her questions in the order she had asked them, being careful not to set off anymore tears if I could. "No sweetie it has to be me. Aro can read other peoples thoughts and we don't want him to be able to do that." I didn't add that I would trust no one else to do the job properly, or that I wanted to be there. If it meant the end for Edward, I would make sure it was the end for me as well. " I don't want you to stay here and help darling. If anything happens to me, I need to know that you are safe. I know Jake would never let anything happen to you, and you would be happy with Jake. You love him."

"I know you want them to be ok sweetie, but I can't promise you that. I just don't know darling. We will just have to wait and see."

The next one was the hardest to answer. "You can't come with me. I wouldn't let you because I don't want you to get hurt too. Besides you know Jacob would be miserable if you left him. Jacob certainly can't walk into a room filled with nasty vamps can he?" I tried to smile and make a joke of it, but I knew I had failed.

She cuddled up to me again and began to cry quietly. Not tears of desperation like she had before, just tears of unhappiness. I lay there stroking her hair, and making soothing noises in her ears until she fell asleep. Then I lifted her and took her into her own room to tuck her into bed.

I heard a soft knock on the door, and I knew it would be Jacob. I went to let him into the cottage, smiling slightly as he had to duck his head to get under the door. "Hey. I thought you might need some company once she fell asleep." He came over to me and put his arms around me. I collapsed against him and let the sobs come once more. I was barley aware of him lifting me and taking me into the bedroom and laying down next to me.

It was still strange to think that six months ago I would never have felt comfortable lying here like this with Jake. However now that we knew where things stood with each other, I could hold him just as tightly as he was holding me, and take everything I needed from him. He comforted me the way a best friend should, and we lay there for hours and hours.

The sun had set in the sky, and then started to rise again. We felt comfortable, not feeling the need to speak. As the orange light spilled through the window and into my room I knew it was time to get up. I had to prepare for the day ahead. I had to get ready to say my goodbye, and I didn't want to waste any of it lying in bed crying. I would have plenty of time for that later. Right now, I had a husband to save.

* * *

_**remeber the green button!!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Goodbyes

**hey everyone *hides in the corner before the booing starts...* yeah i know... its been a while. i 'm not going to give you any lame excuses, i resppect you guys too much for that! i know i sould have updated sooner, but life got busy and the time passes WAY too quickly. i will try to do better from now, i promise! **

**anyways, this is jsut a short chapter, but it is one that needed to be done to transition the story to italy, so i hope you all like it anyway!**

**as always, these characters are not mine (unfortunatly) they are all the works of the amazing Ms Meyer, and we bow down in thanks to her for letting us play with them for the time being.**

**oh! btw this chapter is un betad at the moment, so please ignore any little mistakes, and if anyone spots any big ones please let me know!**

**on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 9

The plane took off into the air smoothly, and I lay my head back in my seat and closed my eyes. I may not have had the usual reactions to humans (unless of course there blood was pouring from their veins) but being in such a closed, pressurised container was making it more difficult than usual. The thoughts of what faced me within the next few hours helped me to concentrate though. As an extra precaution I figured that if everyone else who passed by my roomy first class seat felt the need to interact with me, if they thought I was sleeping they were much less likely to do so, so I concentrated on moving my chest and shoulders up and down in a steady rhythm to make it look as though I was breathing deeply, although of course I hadn't taken a breath since getting into this metal contraption.

Behind my closed lids the images of my goodbyes with my family swam. It had been horrible, but at the same time easier since I knew that I was leaving them safe behind me. After her outburst last night Renesmee had surprised us all by being very mature and level headed about it this morning.

I had started with Rosalie and Emmett. They had both hugged me, Rose giving me an evil glare as she warned me that I had better return all in one piece, and Emmett's evil look matching hers as he grumbled about me getting to have all the fun. It made everyone smile a little when Rose had given him a whack for that comment.

Esme and Carlisle were next. That was hard as Esme was crying her tearless eyes out. I hated being the one to hurt her again, I knew she had already lost so much, but they knew I had to go and I took comfort from the fact that even if I never returned to them I was able to tell them both how I felt. As I thanked them both for accepting me in all my human clumsiness and then in all my vampire glory, danger magnet and all, I realised that I had never truly had parents who looked after me until I met them. For all intents and purposes THEY were my parents. It made me happy to watch them both glow as I told them this, and although I still loved Renee and Charlie with all my heart, I was glass that I had had the chance to have these two wonderful people in my life. I wouldn't have felt complete without them there.

I left the hardest till last. I knew I would have to do this quickly or else I would change my mind and stay at home. Renesmee had been watching silently holding onto Jakes hand with all her might, as I said my goodbyes to the rest of the family. I went and held my arms out to her and she jumped into them and smushed her face against my neck. I expected the tears to come then, but, they didn't. She breathed in my scent for a second as I was doing to her and then pulled back and looked me in the eye. She reached her hand out and touched my face, letting me know that she was beyond words for the time being. The image she showed me was of me and Edward, returning home to her and Alice and Jasper coming through the door behind him. The picture was slightly demanding; as if she was threatening me that it was the only outcome she would accept. I smiled slightly and cupped her little cheek with my hand.

"I will try my very hardest to give you your heart's desire my darling girl, but if anything happens to me, please remember how loved you are. No matter where I am, that will never ever change. Live your life; be happy and strong for me. I love you"

After I had said this I had to let her go. Jake and I had said our good byes last night, so he just grabbed nessie and me both into a hug and squeezed us tight. I could have stayed like that forever, but I knew I had to get to Edward. Too much time had already passed. And the sooner I left the sooner I could be back with my family. I hoped.

I shifted slightly in my seat as I heard a flight attendant approaching. I had to remember and not stay too still. Most humans moved around quite a bit in their sleep. And I guess I should know that.

This flight was scarily reminiscent of one I had made around a year ago, except that time I had been human, and I had been with Alice. We were making the flight to the same place though, and also for the same reasons. I just wished with all my heart that it didn't need to be made.

The hours seemed to fly by, and I knew it was because I wasn't looking forward to what I had to do next. Carlisle had explained that Aro would expect me to prove to them that I was serious about joining the guard. What scared me was that no one knew exactly what I would have to do to prove myself. All we knew was that I wasn't going to be pleasant. Unfortunately the time passed all too quickly, and soon enough my flight was soon circling the airport getting ready to land.

I by passed baggage claim as I all I had taken with me was my small carry on luggage which had a few pictures in it and a change of clothes. It also had a cell phone that was brand new and had all of my families number pre programmed into it. I was only to use it in extreme circumstances but I knew it was a good idea to have it on hand anyway. Out front there was a car waiting for me, thanks to Rosalie and her excellent planning skills all I had to do was sign on the dotted line and I was off.

My memories of the trip I had made before were fuzzy and vague, but thanks to my families help I had memorised the directions I needed to make it too the city. They assured me that they would know I was coming once I passed a certain point, and someone from the guard would be there to meet me as I arrived. I took a few deep breaths before I started the car, knowing that from now on I would have to have my every wit about me if I expected to survive this and bring my husband and siblings home with me again.

It was time to go and join the Volturi...

**

* * *

me again... i know the cliffie is mean, but in my defense chapter 10 is in the works, and i did need to change chapters to start this part of the story. i will try to update soon, but as always reveiws make it sooo much easier to write for you guys! :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Anticipation

**Hey everyone! So I actually got this chapter out in a decent timeframe! I am quite impressed with myself, I must admit!**

**Lol**

**Anyways... I have a recommendation for all you lovely people today! I want you to shimmy on over to ** **profile and have a read of her story the Red Moon Promise! it's a WIP but totally worth your time I promise!**

**Thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter, everyone of those is cherished and I hope I have many more to come!**

**Pictures of the hire car on my profile.**

**On with the story! Enjoy!**

The Italian countryside spread out before the windscreen of my fancy hired car as I came to the top of the hill. Rosalie had managed to find a Bentley Continental GT for me to drive, and I was impressed. The car was black and shiny and sleek. If I wasn't racing towards my own personal nightmare I would have enjoyed the ride. As it was the car was the last thing on my mind.

The tinted windows were a blessing as the sun shone down on the car. I was glad the roads were empty as it meant I could gun the engine and let the car go as fast as it was able to. My new eyes were able to take in every detail and I still felt as if I was going to slow. I knew Edward was only bare minutes away from me now, and I was anxious to see his face again and to find out if he knew me yet.

The car began to rise up a crest that I knew would lead me to Volterra. I could see the city rising on the horizon and getting larger as the car sped towards it. I couldn't keep a gasp from escaping my mouth. my human memories of this fantastic city did not do it justice. The scene was made all the more unreal because I knew that underneath the sprawling stone was a frightening world that I now had to step into and belong too. And I had no idea for how long I was going to be part of it.

As I reached the walls that surrounded the city I caught a flash of movement to my eyes, I knew I had been spotted and I drove through the entrance and stopped the car. I closed my eyes for a brief second to get my bearings, I knew now that my appalling acting skills were going to be put to the test. I just had to pray that they were much more convincing than they had been when I was human.

I exited the car at human speed and let the door close behind me. I pressed the button on the keys to lock the doors and tucked the keys into my purse.

I headed into the general direction of the centre of the city, keeping to the shadows. The Volturi knew I was here; all I had to do was wait on being summoned. I knew it wouldn't take long.

And I was right. Within minutes of me exiting the car I was flanked on either side by two vampires. One who I knew to be Felix and the other that I didn't recognise. Felix greeted me first.

"Bella, welcome to Volterra once again. Aro is most anxious to see you, and to look at the... changes in your physic for himself."

He grinned as he looked into my eyes. I forced myself to give him a small smile back before I answered him.

"Of course Felix. Lead the way."

I gestured for him to go in front of me and I followed him towards the clock tower that was hazy in my mind.

"So Bella, would you like to be introduced to one of our new members?"

Felix didn't turn around as he drawled out his question to me.

I tried not to grit my teeth as I forced myself to answer him nicely.

"By new member I take it you would mean the vampire behind me who is currently staring at my ass?"

Felix let out a bellow of a laugh.

"I knew you would be a fire cracker as a vampire Bella, I can see I am going to have some fun with you!"

I growled low in my throat, unable to help my reaction this time.

"Calm down, the guard member behind you is my little friend Aiden. He is from Scotland and he has an astonishing gift. Aro has been searching lately. The guard is stronger than we have ever been before."

I felt like growling again when I heard this. I knew that Felix had said this to try and get a reaction from me, and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had worried me. The more people they recruited to the guard, the more chances of them finding someone who could repel my gift. As it was I had no idea how effective it was going to be against this many vampires. The fight in the clearing had never gotten to the point that I had to use it. I had no idea that I should have been protecting everyone. Everything there had happened so quickly that I never had a chance to think about my shield, never mind find out how to use it to our side's advantage in a situation like that.

I turned my attention to the man behind me and tried to be a cordial s I could.

"Well, I guess I'm pleased to meet you then Aiden. Although I would be feeling much more friendly if you would take your eyes off of my body and look at my face. I don't appreciate being treated like a piece of meat you know."

Felix chuckled again as he led me to the trap door that was well hidden in the floor. I was shocked to realise that the clock tower was passed us and I hadn't even recognised it. I was expecting that to register in my fuzzy memories but apparently my brain never did what I was expecting either.

We jumped down into the tunnels beneath the earth which were dark and smelt musty. Of course the darkness was no issue for us but I could understand why my human self would have been very uncomfortable down here.

I started to feel nervous again as we got closer to the doors that I knew held Aro and the rest of the Volturi. Except this tie mi was not just nervous about seeing Edward, I was nervous about what Aro was going to say to me, how he was going to react to my proposal. This would be an interesting conversation to say the least.

Felix paused and grinned back at me before he grabbed the handles on the double doors and swung them wide open in front of us. He paused after opening them to let me past him.

I took a deep breath and walked forward to face whatever waited for me within these walls.

**Please don't send me hate mail! The next chapter is on its way I promise!**

**Review please?**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11 Welcoming

**Before we start I just want to say thanks to all the amazing people who have reviewed so far! I love hearing from you! It means the world to me to know you guys are enjoying my story! So thanks so much!**

**I have a rec for you all this week! I have been reading Waking up by RiaMaria, it's a WIP but it is amazing! Definitely worth the time! It's in my favs if you want to head on over and have a look! **

**I would love it if you guys recommended some stories for me?**

**Ok so I know the last chapter ended on a bit of a cliffie, so I won't give you an amazingly long authors note this time, just one thing to say, that I forgot in the last chapter!**

**Twilight, unfortunately, is not mine. My name is Jen, not Stephanie, so as you see, it couldn't possibly be mine...**

**Or could it???**

**Nah.**

"Bella! My dear it is so good to see you! You look ravishing!"

Aro greeted me with open arms, but I knew enough about him already to know that was how Aro greeted everyone.

I smiled in return and thanked him.

I could see the wheels in his head turning as he tried to decide what to ask me first. He seemed to go with the easiest option.

"Bella my dear, you know how pleased I am that you are here? But I assume that you are not here without reason? Would you care to explain that reason?"

This was it. I knew I only had one chance to prove myself. If I messed this up I would end up as ash on the floor, and not only would I never see my family again, but Edward and Alice and Jasper would be stuck here with these monsters for eternity. I knew I couldn't let that happen.

I had already taken in my surroundings, and I knew that Edward and the rest were not here. At the moment there were only the three leaders of the guard and the two vampires who had escorted me here. I was glad. I knew I would be distracted if my family were watching this.

I moved my gaze to Aro's blood red eyes and faced him down with what I hoped was a calm looking facade.

"Yes Aro, I would like the chance to explain. I came here to ask if you will accept my services for the guard. The Cullen's mean nothing to me without Edward. Where he goes, I will go. I know I can be of service to you, and I am offering you those services in return for having my husband back.

I didn't think it was possible for Aro's smile to get any wider, but it did at that moment as he took in what I was saying.

"Wonderful Bella! Just wonderful! I have to wonder though dear if you know what exactly you are offering? We will not accept anyone at half strength in our guard, and dear I'm afraid your diet leaves much to be desired where strength is concerned."

"Aro, your eye site is as good as mine, you must surely notice the difference in my own eyes, they are no longer the golden colour that marks the Cullen's as different."

I watched as his eyes narrowed at this statement.

"Yes dear I can see the difference in your eyes, but I must admit, I don't understand. Why the sudden change of heart my lovely?"

It hurt to say the words that I knew I would have to spew forth next.

"I followed the Cullen's lifestyle because I love Edward. I would do anything for him. Without him in my life then I will have nothing left to live for. As I already told you, the Cullen family as a whole are not important to me. If I have to change my diet to be with Edward then I am sure somehow I will learn to live with that."

I threw a wry smile his way, while inside my head I was screaming and sobbing. It felt like the worst kind of betrayal to talk about my family this way. I knew I had no choice, but it didn't make the pain in my heart disappear.

"So this is all for Edward? No other reason? You wouldn't by any chance be hoping to steal him away from me would you?"

"Aro if I could, I would offer you my hand so you could hear what was inside my mind. As I know that's not possible I hope you will accept my offer. Please believe me. All I want is my husband back. I will do anything to prove to you that I am telling the truth."

"Ahh dearest Bella, I do not know what to think of you right now. I have one more question before I consult with my brothers on your fate."

I braced myself for whatever was coming next. The gleam in his eyes as they bored into my own made me feel sure I wouldn't like whatever it was that he had to say to me.

"What about the lovely Renesmee?"

Inside my head I gasped. I had known this would come up. This was going to be harder than anything else. But once again I mentally gritted my teeth and gave the most believable answer I could.

"I believe that Carlisle and Esme can raise her better than I could in these circumstances. She has human blood running in her veins, and I'm sorry Aro but I don't trust some of you guard. I don't believe she would be safe here. And so I left her behind. One day maybe she will decide to join us here, but that must be her choice, and she must be fully aware of the consequences if she chooses to do so. For the moment, it is up to her other family to look after her. Edward is my only concern right now. I need to be with my mate."

Aro clasped his hands and laughed with apparent delight.

"You are right my sweet thing, certain members of my guard would not be able to control their selves around your delectable young daughter. I certainly understand your wish to keep her safe from us. It's very... admirable of you. I wish for you to wait here while I consult with my brothers. We shall be back shortly dear. Make yourself comfortable."

I almost laughed out loud at that comment. How can I make myself comfortable here? I could never be comfortable in this room. The memories it brought back were vague and dreamlike, but I still got the same sense of terror from them as I would had if they had been picture perfect. I used the brief lapse in time after Aro Marcus and Caius had left the room to gaze around me. Everything from the carefully painted and designed marble floor to the sculpted ceiling that rose high above me was perfect. It all absolutely oozed wealth and luxury. The thrones that sat facing the centre of the room were made of pure gold from what I could tell, and the seats of them were of the softest looking red velvet. The walls had drapes hanging on them as decoration rather than being painted, the fabric held the decor for the space. Altogether the look screamed out money and status, but strangely it was lacking in class. It all looked so well put together that it was as if someone had looked through a textbook on colours and schemes. I almost laughed at the thought. I wondered how many years it was since anyone had changed a thing in this big room. It also made me curious on what the rest of the castle could possibly be like.

Felix started whistling behind me, and I turned to stare at him incredulously. He grinned at my response and winked. I growled back at him. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to act like that after hearing my speech about Edward. He couldn't possibly think I was interested could he?

The other vampire who had accompanied me here was still standing silently in the corner of the room. I eyed him warily as I realised he hadn't said a word the whole time I had been in his company.

Felix must have picked up on my discomfort, as he grinned wider and spoke to me.

"Haven't you figured out what's so strange about Aiden yet Bella?"

He chuckled as I looked at him in confusion.

"Dear Bella, your wonderful Edward is not the only one who has a gift of the mind, the difference being that Aiden does not take thoughts out of anyone's head. He puts them into their head. Which can be very distracting if you don't know of his little talent. I'm guessing he can't affect you though. Lucky thing. "

I looked back at Aiden, finally realising why he hadn't spoken. He didn't need to. Everyone else could hear him just fine.

I felt myself frowning. This was an inconvenience of my gift. This talent may have been useful to me too. Now I wouldn't know what he's telling anyone about me and that would be as frustrating as Edwards not being able to read my mind was a relief.

I glanced back towards the thrones, knowing that Aro and his "brothers" had left the room somewhere behind them.

I sighed, wondering how long I was going to have to wait on them returning. I wasn't disappointed. No sooner had the sigh left my mouth than they entered the room.

Marcus looked just as bored as ever, but the looks on Caius and Aro's faces scared me a little. They looked far too enthusiastic about whatever was to come next for my liking.

As Marcus and Caius took their seats in their gold and red thrones once again, Aro came towards me and took my hand.

"I wish I could read your thoughts Bella. It would make all of this so much easier. As it is I'm afraid we shall have to take you up on your offer of showing us a little more proof. We cannot just accept someone with your past on the few sentences you have sprouted out since you arrived here. I have to know that you are sincere in all the things you said."

I knew now was the moment I had been dreading. I was going to be asked to do something atrocious. And I knew without a doubt that I would do it.

"What would you like me to do?"

I threw my hair back as I spoke and looked Aro square in his crimson eyes. I would not flinch from him. He would not make me back down on this issue.

He laughed at my display of bravery. I couldn't help but feel that he knew it for what it was. All that made me was more determined to prove him wrong.

"Well my dear, we decided that if you are serious about joining us, you would like yourself to become acclimatized to our ways as quickly as possible. To do this you will not only have to be capable of drinking human blood, you must also be capable of hunting it. It cannot always be delivered to you sweetling.

That being said, we have decided that we would like you to bring back something tasty for the three of us, plus yourself. Once you have done so we can celebrate your arrival in style.

There are a few key points though Bella dear. You must remember that we do not allow hunting within the city. Please leave the boundaries to hunt. We also need you to keep our secret intact. If you do not, there will be dire consequences for everyone involved, as I'm sure you remember. Also we do not enjoy food from the bottom of the chain, please do not bring us some homeless piece of trash or something equally as unappetizing.

Lastly, we do not enjoy cold food Bella. The meals must arrive to us alive. That way we can enjoy their blood fresh and warm, the way we were meant to taste it.

If you agree then we shall expect to see you back here within 24 hours. This time tomorrow we will toast to our new addition with the sweetest nectar available to us. And if you are not back by then?

We will have to assume that you offer to join us was part of a plan of revenge.

And Bella my darling?

I would not take well to that thought. We would have to pay a visit to your family to find out the details. And I am sure no one wants a repeat of the last scene like that do they?"

I gulped as the screaming in my head intensified. I had to find a human and bring it back alive? Not just one, but 4 of them? I had to herd them back here like cattle, and then join in ending their lives in a painful and terrifying way?

I couldn't do it. I couldn't put anyone through that torture. Was I really as selfish to do this to someone's family? What if I picked someone's "Edward"? How many lives was I willing to destroy? I wasn't sure I liked the answers to the questions I had been asking myself. Behind the screaming in my brain I could hear a voice whispering that I was willing to do anything to save my Edward. And I knew that voice was telling the truth.

I lifted my head from where it had sunk onto my chest and looked Aro straight in his eyes.

"Of course. I will be back in one day."

I made sure I kept my voice as strong as I could while I said this. I knew I could not show any weakness or they would be sure to spot it for exactly what it was.

I turned on my heels and made to walk towards the doors at the other end of the chamber. I caught Felix eyes as I did so and he grinned and gave me a thumbs up. I noticed Aiden watching me curiously, as if he expected me to explode at any second.

Just as I reached the doors I heard Caius calling out to me. I paused and listened without turning round. Knowing if I did I wouldn't be able to control myself when I saw the grin that was surely on his face at the moment.

"Bella? We like them young."

I pulled the doors open as fast as I could and blurred my way out and down the hallway. Once I was safely ensconced in the elevator I paused and leant my head back against the wall. I took a deep breath and was thankful once again that I couldn't cry in this new body. I knew I couldn't afford the luxury of a break down like that at the moment. Instead I let my frustrations at the situation boil up through anger and took it out on the poor metal walls surrounding me. My head slammed into the silver sheet behind it as my fist connected with one on the opposite side. I left the elevator as the doors opened and the only thing left behind was two very large dents adorning the once unmarked material.

I walked through the tunnels in a daze and exited from the trap door with a nimble jump straight up and out. I wasn't sure of the other entrance and in my haste I hadn't stopped to ask. This one was as good as any. The night had fallen while I was in the torture chamber below my feet so I was able to make my way to my car fairly quickly. It was only as I slid inside and shut the door that I let my head take in the reality of what I was about to do.

I had 24 hours to find 4 people I was willing to let die for my own selfish needs. I wanted to call Carlisle but I couldn't be sure that Aro hadn't sent someone to follow me. And I knew it was too big a risk to take.

I started the engine and let the car glide out of the cities immediate area before pulling to a stop once again and pulling the map out of the glove compartment. I had to decide where I was going to go... hunting.

I looked for a city nearby that I could drive to and back fairly quickly. I wanted to have plenty of time to find... something to eat.

One immediately caught my eye. Certaldo. It looked like I could make the drive in an hour or so. It sounded perfect. I stuck the map back in the glove compartment and started the car again. I steeled myself for what I knew lay ahead and took off into the night. I had a job to do.

**Ok so I am sorry if there are any mistakes in this, I'm still on the lookout for a beta, unfortunately! If anyone could help me out that would be great! I'd love to hear from you! **

**I am sorry for leaving it here, but the next chapter is going to be a long one, so I decided to cut this one off. Plus I thought it would be nice to get this chapter up ASAP!**

**So guys... can I please have some reviews? Pretty please? I have over 2,000 hits on this story now, but not even 30 reviews :( that makes me sad :(**

**If you love it? Let me know why you love it! And if you hate it? Let me know why you hate it too!**

**I'm looking forward to hearing from you all!**

**Bye for now!**

**Jen x**


	12. Chapter 12 Hunting

**Hey everyone! First of all, thanks for the amazing reviews you all sent! Plus all the alerts and favourites! And thank you to everyone who reads, even if you haven't reviewed, seeing my hits go up everyday makes me **

**As always, twilight is SM's playground, and she just lets us play for a while!**

**Enjoy!**

The word city could only be used in its loosest context to describe Certaldo. It was a sleepy little village nestled in the Italian countryside. If I hadn't been on the lookout for it I may have missed it, even with my vampire improved senses. I was initially worried that this would make it harder for me to find something suitable to take to volterra with me. The smaller the town the more chance of someone noticing what I was up to.

On the other hand I knew this wasn't going to be easy to begin with. So another obstacle shouldn't make much difference.

I still felt an inexplicable need to call Carlisle. I knew that the others had a pretty good idea of what Aro would expect of me, but I still felt uncomfortable doing this without his advice. I had reacted very strongly to the smell and taste of human blood before, and that was in a cup. I had no idea how bad I was going to be when I had to drink it fresh from its source. And to be honest, a part of me still felt guilty, as if I would be letting my family down. I knew I was being ridiculous, but I had begun to believe that maybe I could be like Carlisle, and live out my existence never hurting a human for my own selfish needs. As it turns out I never even made it a year through my immortality before I decided that my needs were more important than someone's life. Even if the need in question wasn't sustenance. I think that may have made it worse. None of the others had made such a conscience descion to harm a human. They had done it to survive. Or in Rosalie's case they had their nature to deliver some very well deserved revenge. I on the other hand was using going to use my super natural prowess to bring back my husband. I wished there was another way. But that didn't mean I felt guilty enough to stop.

I still hadn't figured out what exactly I could do to get these humans back to Volterra with me. I knew I couldn't just kill them quickly. That would never satisfy those monsters. I had to figure out a way to convince them to come back with me.

I parked my car just inside the cities limits. I didn't want it to be too close, as it was rather noticeable, but then again I didn't want it to be too far away either. Humans didn't have the same amount of stamina or speed that I did.

As I began to cautiously make my way into the village, I noticed that a lot of the houses seemed deserted. The windows were boarded up, and the yards in front looked overgrown and unkempt. My mind started to wander as I took in the obvious scenes of neglect around me. It was the opposite of Volterras carefully laid out and cared for image. I had to wonder why people let it get into a state like this.

It didn't take me very long at all to get close to the centre of town, the few shops that lined the street on either side of me, and the church directly in front of me let me know that this was the best I could hope for here. I stood still and let my eyes close, focusing with my other senses. I knew what I was looking for; I just had to concentrate to find it.

I could hear a radio or TV being played quietly in one of the buildings above me, I heard what sounded like a couple arguing, although I couldn't understand the words. I could smell various scents of the humans who had passed nearby why I was standing. Some of the scents were strong and recent, but many more were faded and long gone.

I listened farther into the night, letting my senses expand and penetrate the darkness surrounding me. And suddenly I heard and smelt what I was hoping to find. I opened my eyes and followed the sound of music playing quietly into the evening air, and the faint trace of various alcohols that lingered with it.

I walked to wards the church, keeping track of where I was going carefully, and as I moved the music became louder, the scent more concentrated even as it begun to mix with the smell of sweat and lust that surrounded me. I was confused; the church couldn't be holding these strange scents. Unless Italians had a secret religion that they didn't want to share.

The mystery was solved as I came abreast of the small stone wall that surrounded the church barriers, hidden from the sight of the street was a small building, it looked run down and the odours coming from it were less than pleasant, but it was even better than what I had hoped to find. I had stood in the darkness waiting to see if there was a bar near me. Instead I had stumbled across what appeared to be a clandestine strip bar.

I wondered how much of a riot I would cause if I walked in there. I glanced down at my outfit. I was wearing jeans that hugged my ass and tapered off in little kick flares, with boots underneath them. I had on a long sleeved top in a dark blue colour. Not my choice of clothes, but every time I tried to sneak sweats and trainers into my closet at home Alice would see it and immediately get rid of them. I knew I didn't look bad, but I figured I should be making the most of all my advantages. I turned and breezed back to the car, making it across the small city in barely a minute. I had a small bag that I had carried on to the plane with a few changes of clothes. I knew I had packed one of the silk tank tops that Alice had compromised on me with. Not as good as cotton, but they actually weren't half bad either. I hadn't brought any heels or skirts with me, so I decided this would have to do. Of course I didn't need to worry about fixing my hair or putting on makeup. My skin was perfect without any, and my hair never seemed to have a strand out of place these days.

All of this took less than 3 minutes and I was standing outside the bar again waiting to build up the courage to go into it. I was only 19 (in human years anyway) I wasn't even legal to drink, never mind visit strip clubs. I felt awkward and uncomfortable at the thought. I could only imagine what Emmett was going to make of this once he heard about it.

As I deliberated about the moral rights and wrongs of going inside I heard a commotion start within, someone was yelling in Italian and a woman was answering him. I wished I had started to learn this language. I couldn't understand a word of what was being said and I knew this was going to present another problem for me tonight. Before I could make another descion someone barrelled out of the door and would have fell straight into me if I hadn't moved before the man could blink. He was very obviously intoxicated and as he saw my boots his eyes moved slowly up my legs and over my stomach and chest before finally sliding up to my face, he let out a low whistle and I was again grateful that I no longer had the ability to blush. I kept my gaze even and fixed a small smile onto my face. I didn't want to scare him straight away. Maybe he would have some answers for me.

He started saying something in Italian and I held up my hand to stop him.

I let my smile widen slightly as I apologised.

"I'm so sorry, I don't speak Italian, do you speak any English?"

He must have understood part of what I was saying as he let out a sound that could have been agreement and began babbling incoherently again, this time pointing to the door of the club. I took it he meant that someone in there had at least a little English and so I smiled my thanks once more and went to brush past him to get to the door. I could feel his eyes on my as I put my hand on the wood and pushed it open. The smells were much stronger in here and I had to fight with myself to prevent a grimace from replacing the smile on my face. I looked around me and took in as much of this establishment as I could currently see. There was a small stage set in front of me, at the very back of the room. To my left was a bar that ran along the length of the wall, and the rest of the floors was taken up with round tables with groups of 4 or 5 chairs surrounding them. Nearly all of the tables were occupied with men and I felt everyone's eyes swivel towards me as I stepped into the room. Just off to the side stood a woman who must have been in her early 30's. She was pretty but was dressed in very little. Her top was so scanty that I wouldn't even wear it on a beach in public. And the bottom half of her outfit was no better. I had a clear view of everything she had to offer, and I knew if I was human I would be bright red to the tips of my hair. I knew she must be the entertainment. I cleared my throat for effect and tried to act a little shy. I knew it wouldn't hurt. I looked down and then glance back up at the room through my eyelashes, and then I smiled a little once more before speaking.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you all, but does anyone here speak any English?"

I saw some confused glances thrown around the room, but apparently my luck was in tonight. The woman who I had noticed just to the right of the stage stepped forward hesitantly, and without much of an accent answered my question.

"Yes, I can speak English. Can I help you at all?"

I was surprised; I hadn't expected to find someone who could converse so well. At most I expected to make a lot of miming gestures to get my point across, but I wasn't going to complain.

"Yes thank you."

I finally took my gaze off the floor and looked at her properly; I saw her take a step back as she took in my face. It still shocked me when someone reacted like that to my... well I guess to my beauty.

"I'm afraid I have had some car trouble, just out of town. I was wondering if someone would be able to help me?"

She seemed to stutter for a few seconds before being able to answer me.

"Ummmm.... s... sure. Hang on a sec and ill see what I can do."

Again I was surprised. Not only was she able to talk perfect English, but apparently she wasn't Italian. Not only was her accent wrong, but the words she used were decidedly more slag than the Queen's English that most people would pick up while learning the language.

She approached the table nearest the bar and as she walked away I noticed to my embarrassment that the back half of her bikini bottoms was nonexistent, it was obviously a thong I tore my eyes away from the site and tried not to make my distaste too obvious on my features. She began to speak in rapid Italian to the 4 men sitting there. I saw them all take in my figure and face before standing up and smiling lerrily at me. All apart from one. He was the youngest of the group and decidedly better looking than the rest. I decided he may be my best angle and throw a mega watt smile in his direction. I knew he was "dazzled" by me, even at this distance, so I was surprised when I saw him smile back and come forward to take my hand.

He bent low and gave my hand a little kiss, although I didn't notice him shiver a little as he reacted to my natural coldness.

"Its lovely to meet you, my name is Roberto, you are?"

I smiled back at him before I answered

"My name is Cheryl, I'm glad someone can understand me here. I thought I was going to have trouble, I don't speak much Italian."

He chuckled before answering me. And even though his voice was accented much more than the woman's I could understand his words perfectly."

"Ahhh then I am glad I was here tonight with my friends, I learned English while on a trip there years ago and have kept up to date with it since. It is a very good language to know. As it proved by you tonight, how can we help you beautiful Cheryl."

I had decided on giving him a fake name, as I didn't want anyone to spread any rumours' if these people were not to return. At least it as a little less likely to be linked to me this way.

"My car won't start, and I don't have much knowledge of them, I was wondering a few of you would maybe come and have a look at it? I know it's late, but I am in a rush to get to my friends house, she moved here not too long ago and she is expecting me, she will be worried."

Roberto glanced back and waved to his friends, all of who started to make their way towards us, I knew I could make do with these 4 but I had a better idea.

I glance towards the woman at the front. She had been watching closely throughout out exchange.

"I don't mean to be a bother," I said shyly, "but would you mind coming with us? I don't feel safe walking into the night in a strange place with 4 men I don't know"

She nodded her head and went back to the stage quickly. She picked up a bag and I saw her slip a yellow sundress over her head from a bag that was hidden there. I was relieved that I didn't have to walk around with a practically naked woman, but I tried not to show it.

As she walked towards us I glanced back over at Roberto to see him looking as if he was holding in a laugh. I raised an eyebrow in questioning and he just shook his head. I knew he was laughing because I had admitted to being scared, but I wasn't going to let that worry me now. It did piss me off a little though. I was forgiving by nature normally, but when a man treated a woman as sleazily as he did to me it made me mad. He was an asshole. Acting all friendly towards me and then laughing at my concern for my safety.

I pout those thoughts to the back of my mind and smiled at him once more.

"I don't think it will be necessary for you all to come with us. Maybe just three of you?"

He nodded along with me happily and looked behind him and spoke some sharp words in Italian. The oldest of his friends frowned unhappily and sat back down, while the two younger men made their way towards us with big grins on their face.

I had to hold back a laugh that would have been a little hysterical. Without even knowing it he had inadvertently helped me out. The younger the better was the Volturis motto, and this was as young as I was willing to go. I had to have some limits. But the three men looked to be in their early 20's, not that much older than me, and the woman was 30 something. That was going to have to do. I knew I had 24 hours to get back, but the sooner I got this over with the better. I didn't want to drag it out.

I turned away and walked quickly to the door, trusting that the 4 would follow me out. I knew exactly where my car was sitting but I hesitated outside the door as if I was unsure. I glanced both up towards the church and back towards the back of the building where I could see some woods.

The woman stepped up to my side and saw my hesitation.

"Do you remember where you left your car? Is it far from here?"

I answered slowly, making sure I said nothing incriminating.

"I think it's up past the church, I was having some trouble, so I pulled in and stopped just on the edge of town to try and call my friend. And now the car won't start."

She smiled a little at my explanation and let me start walking up the uneven cobbles towards the church. I could hear the men behind us whispering quietly as we made our way past the shops I had stood at earlier.

"I hope you don't think I'm being rude, but some of the houses I saw looked a little run down, I got the impression that they hadn't been lived in for a long time?"

I trailed of here and let my voice rise at the end, hoping to get an explanation.

As I looked at the woman face I noticed she had flushed a little red in the cheeks and I immediately felt bad for her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be nosey. Forget I asked."

I smiled quickly trying to make her feel more at ease.

She answered me slowly.

"Its fine, I suppose that I shouldn't be surprised, most people would notice something like that. The town used to be bustling and vibrant. Although it is one of the larger cities in the area it isn't actually very big, a lot of the city was made up of a few very wealthy families. Some years back. Some odd rumours' began to circulate about a city further up the coast from us, and with it being in close proximity, some of the people here started to feel uneasy. The town split into two half's, people who were superstitious and believed the rumours' and people who weren't. After a while the fighting got so bad that many people left. Allot of them being the wealthy ones. When they left, they took their businesses and shops with them which meant a lot of people lost out on jobs and their livelihood. They had to move on to other places and find a way to support themselves and their families."

Before I could ask any more questions she answered the one that I didn't have the courage to put into words.

"This is why I am here, doing what I do."

She gestured down to herself and her body and I had to fight the urge to be embarrassed once more.

"My family owned property here all my life, we were very well off. My father owned the hotel on the other side of town. I was sent to England to school form a very young age and I stayed there with relatives until I completed my education. I then came back here to work in the business with my parents. I noticed your surprise when I spoke to you earlier, and I guessed it was because of my accent. Or lack of one. I speak Italian very well but English is just as easy for me. I never picked up an accent after I moved back here. After my family left I refused to go with them. This is my home. Unfortunately this is the only job I can find here that pays enough to keep up with my life. I can't afford to do anything else if I want to live in the house my family has owned for generations. And so I do."

I immediately felt bad for judging her. She had had bad luck, but that didn't make her a bad person.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable at all. May I ask one more question?"

By this time I knew we were nearly at the car, but I had to find out if my suspicions were true or not.

"Go ahead" the woman side, closing her eyes briefly.

"The rumours and superstitions. What were they about?"

She looked shocked. I think she was expecting me to grill her on her work some more.

"Ummm, they were a little crazy; there were a few disappearances in town. It got blamed on a city close to hear called Volterra. People starting talking about supernaturally things, Vampires and Witches. It was insane really. Some people just don't know when they are over reacting. It was a horrible time for everyone and unfortunately our town has never recovered from it."

I had turned my eyes away when she mentioned Volterra to hide the guilt I knew must linger there. I knew what I was doing was awful, but I wasn't going to back out now either.

We reached the car and stood in silence as the men started to lift the hood. The asked if I had a flashlight and I agreed to look in the back of the car. I popped the trunk and bent down, knowing there was a flashlight in there.

Before anyone could miss me I rushed round the side of the car, and as I passed each man I hit their heads with the heavy end of the flashlight, hard enough to make them slide to the ground, but not do any permanent damage. I knew the woman wouldn't notice anything until I got to her. She would miss it all when she blinked.

I hesitated when i stood infront of her, not sure if i was doing the right thing or not.

"im sorry" i said softly

I watched her eyes widen in fear as she looked behind me to the bodies of the three unconscious men and back to me again. She started to back away.

"what... what are you? What do you want from me?"

I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer, and when i opened them again the woman was running from me as fast as her human legs could carry her. I took off after her and reached her with no problems. She gasped as i closed my cold hand around her warm arm. She was crying and gasping. I hoped she could see the venom tears that filled my eyes as I brought the flashlight down onto the back of her head. I caught her in my arms and sank to the ground with her. I momentarily let my grief take over. Unable to believe what I was capable of, it was so easy to do this. Almost too easy. I hated what I had become in that moment.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sit there for long. They would wake up eventually and I was hoping to get this over with before that time came.

I lifted myself off of the ground and brought the woman with me. I gently sat her up in the passenger seat of my car, angling her so that she would lean against the window when the door was closed. It looked as if she was asleep.

I did the same with the three men, in the back of the car before getting into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

If possible I drive even quicker on the way back to that prison of a city. I held my breath the entire time as I knew the small head wounds would be bleeding and I couldn't afford to lose my focus now. I entered Volterra and drove right up the streets this time. As I did so I saw Felix to the side in an alley, he gestured for me to follow him and I did so. He led me through the streets to a private parking area and then to a spot at the front of the lot where I stopped the car. I sat for less than a second before opening the door and getting out. I waved Felix over to me to help before I lost my nerve. This was the moment I had been both dreading and living in anticipation of. It was time to go and face Aro, but it was also time to go and find Edward.

**I'm so sorry for ANOTHER cliff hanger, but in my defence this is a long chapter! The longest I have written so far!**

**I am still looking for a beta reader, any offers would be so gratefully appreciated! **

**Also, Bella will have another power by the end of this story; I wonder if any of you can guess what it is?**

**As always reviewers will be worshipped! **

**Update will be on soon I promise!**


	13. Chapter 13 Making the most of it

**Hi everyone!**

**can I say first of all, a huge thanks to anyone who is still reading this, even after my massive faliure at updating! I will try not to leave it so long inbetween chapters from now on! **

**also, I wanted to thank for all the time she must have spent helping me with this chapter! My gratitude knows no bounds! LOL it wouldnt be here yet without her help, so give her a clap!**

**I hope you enjoy this one, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts at the end (hint hint, review)**

**bye!**

**xxxxx**

* * *

"**Bella! I'm impressed! These guys seem to be alright. Where did you find them? It certainly didn't take you very long"**

**Felix's tone had started out friendly, but had turned suspicious when he realised how quickly I had completed my task. I decided this was one instance where I could afford to be honest about my intentions.**

"**Thanks Felix, I take it that was meant as a compliment?"**

**He started at me with narrowed eyes, and I knew I was going to have to explain. I didn't mind this too much though. Maybe my answer would even get him to back off a little.**

"**I figured out that the quicker I got the meals for them, the quicker they will let me see Edward. I have been without my mate for much too long now. I'm extremely anxious."**

**I think he took the hint of my commitment to Edward, merely grunting before he turned towards the car. As he opened the passenger back-door, the man nearest him slumped over towards the ground. I heard Felix growling slightly and as I turned to face him again he was backing away from the car and was glowering at me.**

"**Fuck Bella! You could have warned me they were bleeding! I wasn't expecting that, you're lucky its not very heavy or else you might have had to make a second trip!"**

**I wanted to answer him rudely, but realised that it was true after I thought about my necessity to hold my breath in the car, the entire way back here. I grimaced, sheepishly apologising for my thoughtlessness. At least he had had the courtesy to refuse, I don't know how I would have coped if I'd had to go "hunting" again so soon.**

"**Sorry Felix. This is all still a little new to me. I should have remembered how uncomfortable it would make you."**

**His face softened slightly as he heard the sincerity in my tone.**

"**Its okay I guess, I was more surprised than anything else, figured you more for a chloroform type of girl, than a violent one. It seems more your style"**

**Now it was my turn to glower at him, I knew I could turn his remark to my advantage. Aro would surely check with Felix later to see how I had reacted on my return, if I played this right then I could definitely make this work in my favour.**

"**What the hell is THAT supposed to mean Felix? It might do you well to remember that I am only months old. Regardless of your size, I am the stronger of the two of us at the moment. Do you really want to piss me off?"**

**He seemed surprised by my outburst, so I went in for the kill.**

"**Just because I had to live by the rules the Cullen's have, does not make me any less of a vampire than you. Chloroform? Why waste all the effort when I can do it much easier, and faster all on my own?**

**He stared at me for a moment, his expression blank. I jumped a little when he eventually started to laugh. My heart hurt when he bellowed that way. He sounded just like Emmet.**

**I pushed the thoughts of my family to the side, and gestured impatiently towards the car, Felix kept chuckling and shaking his head at me but finally moved towards the backseat. He lifted up the two men nearest him and started to walk away, with one man draped over each of his broad shoulders. I followed suit, first taking the woman up and then bending slightly to lift Roberto up as well.**

**I followed Felix round towards the back of the castle. At first I couldn't make out anything that looked like a door. Then Felix turned towards me and grinned.**

**He jumped straight up in the air and reached out with one hand, grasping the stone wall. He swung into what I had previously thought was just an alcove, but apparently was another entrance into the castle.**

**As I sprang up, I misjudged the strength that I needed and went clear past the opening I had been aiming for. I had to scrambled back down 20 feet or so - of pure stone wall - hauling two average sized humans on my back, just to get in the door. If the situation wasn't so ridiculous I would have laughed. 'If only Emmet could see me now. Not so clumsy anymore!'**

**Felix was waiting a little impatiently inside for me. The corridor that we had entered was long and narrow. Unlike the portion of the castle I had previously been in the area looked ancient. Instead of bright electric lights, candles in holders illuminated the way. The walls, once adorned with bright woven tapistries, were now reduce to ordinary, damp, musty smelling stone. The floor as well was of old stone, instead of the carefully painted marble that I had previously noticed. It was a stark contrast to the luxurious quarters below the earth.**

"**Felix?"**

"**yes Bella?"**

"**why is this part of the castle so… old looking?"**

**He laughed at me. Again. His habit was relaly beginning to irritate me.**

"**Aro likes to keep it this way for appearances. Every few years, someone is interested in the castle. It really is a magnificent building. This way they can see the "ruins" without our home being disturbed."**

"**oh. I guess that makes sense."**

**Again with the laughter. This time I scowled at him behind his back. I would have to watch my temper around him. He could most certainly be infuriating.**

"**That's why I brought you in from the top entrance. We could have used the main doors, but they are loud and attract too much attention, especially at this time of night. Someone is sure to hear them and wonder who is entering the castle so late. Normally people need to obtain a special licence to do so. We have the building listed as protected, just as an extra precaution. Stops people from getting suspicious."**

**I was only just beginning to appreciate how much effort the Volturi must have put into keeping their lives here a secret. They had lived in this small town for such a long time without detection. It was pretty amazing really.**

**As soon as the thought of appreciation entered my head, I shoved it out. I hated feeling like I was betraying my family by thinking even the smallest positive thing about these creatures and the way they lived their lives.**

**I didn't answer Felix. I didn't want to get drawn into conversation again. I was scared of inadvertently letting something else creep into my head that I did not want to be thinking.**

**Felix led me down a steep spiral staircase towards the back of the building. The stairs kept going much longer than what should have been possible, considering we had entered the building on the third floor. But I figured that the chamber I had met the elders in earlier had to be at least another four stories below the ground. **

**When the stone levelled out once more beneath our feet, I could see the return of the electric lighting up ahead. I knew now that we must be getting close and I could feel my nerves return. I had not thought of an escape plan. What would I do if they spurned my offerings? And would they be insulted if I attacked them while attempting to feed? I didn't know what to think in that moment. I knew I would have to control myself, to the point where I could feed in front of others without becoming defensive. But I had no idea how to manage that in such a short space of time.**

**The great doors stood in front of us once again, but this time, instead of opening them, Felix paused and knocked loudly. Announcing our presence. I glanced at him, and he must have seen the question in my eyes, because he just shook his head slowly and made a gesture with his hands for me to stay silent.**

**After about 30 seconds I heard an annoyed voice telling us to enter.**

**I hung back and let Felix enter first, and as he did I hear Caius exclaiming in surprise.**

"**Felix? Why are you back so soon? We told you to await Bella's arrival, and not to return until she did!"**

**I followed closely enough behind Felix that I was able to see Caius turning towards Felix, obviously not yet having spotted my presence, nor the presence of the humans we had with us, or the scents of their blood.**

**As soon as his eyes alighted on us they grew wider with surprise. Practicaly popping out of his skull.**

**From the area behind the thrones Marcus entered the great hall. Then it was time for a surprise of my own. After last seeing him totally unresponsive it was shocking to witness the small smile he threw my way. My jaw dropped even further when I saw the amused look that passed over his face.**

**Aro came behind them both, with the usual welcoming grin on his face. I braced myself for what I knew was now to come.**

"**well isn't this a pleasant surprise! We certainly didn't expect you back so soon my dear!"**

**Felix uncermoniously placed the two humans he carried, in a heap on the floor, before walking towards Aro and holding out his hand. I placed my two "meals" on the floor as well, being a little gentler with them than Felix was, but still trying not to draw attention to myself through it.**

**As I straightened up and looked towards the 4 other vampires in the room, I could see the smile on Aro's face growing broader as he watched - what I assumed to be Felix's memories of our interactions from the time that I got out of the car. I wasn't sure what to think of the smirk on his face. I hoped I had done the right thing by coming back so quickly. Maybe I should have held off for a few hours.**

**Just as my nerves were starting to get the better of me though, Aro broke away and came swiftly towards me.**

**He made me gasp in shock as he grabbed me into a hug, something I had never witnessed him do before.**

**When he pulled back he grabbed my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. He murmured the words at me that I shouldn't have wanted to hear, but words that none the less made me ecstatically happy.**

"**My dear, sweet Bella. It seems you have granted my wish. I truly believe that you are here for your mate, and along with my glowing happiness at finally having you within the folds of my family, I am awed and amazed at the lengths you are willing to go to, to be with the one who means most to you.**

**My knees nearly buckled under the weight of my joy and relief. He believed me! That meant I was soon going to see Edward! I couldn't believe it had been so easy. **

**But before my mind could catch up with itself, Aro spoke again.**

"**I only need one last bit of proof my dear!"**

**I blinked. More proof? What more could I do? I followed his eyes, and saw immediately what he was talking about. While wallowing between my self disgust, and my amazement, I had momentarily forgotten. I was not only sent to deliver a meal for them. I had to partake of the meal.**

**I gulped down the sudden flow of venom that flooded my mouth and tried to quiet the voice in my head that told me it wasn't as bad as I thought.**

"_**if this is the only price for being in Edwards arms, then take it! Take it and be glad. You know you will enjoy it! Its who you are Bella!"**_

"_**Enough!" I shouted at myself internally.**_

**I would do this, I would make these poor, innocent people suffer under my own selfishness, but I was determined not to allow the monster within me to make me feel less guilty about doing so.**

**I nodded my head in Aros direction, and he chuckled quietly.**

"**It will take a little bit of getting used to, my sweetness, but I assure you, the benefits of allowing your nature to take charge, will soon make themselves known to you"**

**With that, he turned towards his brothers, gave a small flick of his head and they were immediately at our sides.**

"**Come, let us feast and celebrate the arrival of my newest, and possibly my strongest daughter! Let us toast to her, and down the delectable meals she has so kindly and so very willingly brought to our door!"**

**Without another glance in my direction, the three of them strode towards the unconsciously waiting humans. Each selecting one without the slightest hesitation. I had to wonder if Aro could see into my mind after all. Of course, they left the woman for me.**

**I slowly walked towards them, watching them as they watched me in return. I followed their lead and picked up the human from the ground in front of me.**

**Her body was warm in mine, and the blood from the wound on her head made me dizzy with hunger. The venom was now flowing freely into my mouth and I knew I was reaching the point of no return. As the monster slowly took over my senses, I growled hungrily and began to back away. Always keeping my eyes on the vampires in front of me. Felix stood behind the others with a sadistic grin on his face. I flicked my eyes between him and the small group who were watching me closely. I gave up the last remnants of my control and as I backed in to the corner the monster glanced down at the prey in her arms.**

**At that moment, I felt as though there were two people within my cold, hard body. I, Bella, was huddled up on the corner of my mind, screaming and sobbing at what I was about to do. While I watched on, the monster in my clothing looked over her shoulder at me, grinned a wicked taunting grin and Tossing back her hair she sauntered away and suddenly all I could see once more was the woman I was holding onto. I lowered my head after one more quick glance around the room. I was safe. No one had followed me.**

**As conflicting thoughts from my two selves slid through my mind, my teeth simultaneously slid through the skin on the woman's neck. As they did, she began to wake.**

**I pulled back slightly as she opened her lids, witnessing the screaming terror in her eyes. At that moment- I knew, she realized what I was.**

**The Bella inside of me, the weak, human Bella was already sobbing out an apology, even as the monster sent a frightening grin towards the woman she was about to devour. **

**She lowered her head to her victims neck wearing a sneer and ever so attentivley lapped up the blood that had trickled from the dainty wound punctured in the delicate flesh of her preys throat.**

**All at once, two things happened. The woman started to scream, as the venom started its burning path through her bloodstream, and I lost self-control.**

**The taste of the blood was like nothing I could have imagined.**

**The sweet crimson nectar I had sampled earlier in the week was bland compared to the tantalizing flavour currently gracing my lips. I would never had dreamed, how much more pleasurable the living fluid would be, coming straight from the source.**

**It was hot and wet delicious and felt nearly as satisfying as the peak of a sexual experience. I snarled and groaned while it dribbled down my throat.**

**Never in my life, immortal or not, had I been as eager and desperate to be quenched as I was in that particular instant. Upon the realisation, I closed my eyes and let go of every conscious thought, letting my teeth sink back into the woman's neck as quickly and easily as a knife slicing through softened butter, cutting through skin and sinew with ease. As soon as the artery I had been heading for, burst within my mouth, I ripped my teeth out of her skin, lapping and sucking every delectable drop from her body. **

**It didn't seem to take very long till there was no moister left in the woman's limp, lifeless corpse.**

**I had been so preoccupied by my enjoyment that I hadn't even noticed when the screaming had stopped. Or, when the clapping had started.**

**The vampires in front of me looked incredibly pleased. Their suppers were tossed to the side of the chamber, and left. I fleetingly wondered how the remains were disposed of before I decided that it was none of my concern.**

**I let Aro take my hand and lead me across the room. We went past the thrones to the curtain at the back, then through a heavy wooden door.**

**I came to as I realised that I was once more within the belly of the lair once more. Not much further than the great chamber where I had just gave up every last drop of my humanity.**

**I wondered where we were going. **

**I soon found out.**

**Aro walked me down a long corridor, before stopping at another door. I was intrigued by the scents I could faintly smell coming from the other side of it. Roses and sandalwood, and something else I couldn't quite distinguish.**

**He reached forward and opened the door, and all the while he was watching my face. I knew he wanted to take in my reaction.**

**I stepped into the room and glanced around, not quite able to believe what I saw. A huge bed stood in the middle of the room, with a cream throw on top. At the top of the bed sat mounds of creamy lace pillows and cushions. The wood of the bed was made of light pine, as was the dresser on the wall nearest the rood and the large carved wardrobe that stood across from it. The surfaces were spread with candles, that flickered and glowed all around us, and on the windowsill and dresser there were vases filled with fresh flowers. Roses and babies breath. Beside the window was a small table with a chair on either side of it. The room was incredible. The whole effect was relaxing, and yet someone invigorating at the same time. I couldn't wait to be alone with my thoughts here. **

**I turned to Aro and smiled at him.**

"**Thank you Aro. I love this room.**

"**I am so glad my dear. We desperately want you to be happy here. But, having said that. I think we need to talk. We have some things to straighten out, about your conduct here and such."**

**I nervously beckoned him to come into the room as I walked over and took one of the chairs by the window.**

**He followed my lead and took the other seat after closing the door behind him gently.**

**As I waited for him to start he sighed.**

"**I don't know where to begin Bella. I fear you will be unhappy with me when you hear all I have to tell you, and yet there is no putting it off any longer. Will you do me the favour of listening until I finish? And then I promise I will answer any questions you may have?"**

**I nodded my head slightly, letting him know I was agreeable. I didn't know what he may have to say to me, but I suddenly felt that it was nothing good. Aro seemed… nervous?**

"**the member of the guard that you met before, Imogen. Her talent allows her to change a person's memories. She can implant new ones, or just take away any that she would like people to forget. When we came across Alice and Jasper we knew it would be much easier to plant new memories of their time with us than to just leave there minds blank. They were with the Cullen's for so many years. Eventually, they would know something was wrong if there was too much time missing from their lives. Therefore, when we took Edward, we used the same techniques on him. We gave them all new memories, of their happy lives with us. And we cut you and the others out of their thoughts completely."**

**I was nervous and upset on hearing this, but it was no worse than what we had thought anyway. What worried me was the shifty look in Aros face suddenly. If he had looked nervous before now he looked down right scared.**

"**im not sure how to tell you this gently Bella, so im just going to come right out and say it. Along with memories of me changing Edward, and then his subsequent life with us as his family, I knew I would need to replace something else in his life. The vampire mating gene works in such a way that once its triggered, it can never be forgotten or replaced, but we guessed that if we cut your memories from Edward, we could sort of, interchange you with another vampire. Leave the thoughts and feelings the same, but put someone else in your place. Of course it was more complicated than that. Edward cant hear your mind, and we had to replace that with his always being able to hear his mate. Basically we had to give him an… outlet for the feelings that were created when he met you."**

**I'm sure my mouth was hanging open and my eyes were full of fire. I managed to growl out a sentence.**

"**Aro are you trying to tell me that Edward not only doesn't know me, but thinks he is in love with somebody else?"**

**My voice was low and gravely, and I was fighting the instinct to attack this despicable man.**

"**well… in layman's terms, yes I guess that what I am trying to tell you."**

**The growl that escaped my throat was feral. I instantly saw red.**

"**who?"**

**Aro hesitated.**

"**Aro I am holding onto my rage a sliver… if you don't tell me who it is this very second, I will destroy everyone in this castle until I find out."**

"**it was Jane. She was very… anxious, to be the one who. Took your place."**

**I let out a roar of frustration. I knew why she wanted him. Apart from the obvious reasons, I knew she had always hated the fact the she could not physically harm me. So instead she had used her position to take away my reason for living. I determined within that very second that I would end that cruel, bratty little excuse for a vampire.**

**Aro must have guessed at my thoughts, as this was when he started to talk.**

"**Bella please try not to be too upset. We will immediately remove Jane from his presence and I will do everything I can to get your relationship with him back on track."**

**My growl was enough that he knew I wasn't happy.**

"**I swear to you on my honour (I snorted out a laugh at that comment) I will help you get your mate back. As long as you will not try to undo my work with him, he will be yours again. He worships me as his master. If I tell him that he has been the victim of an unfortunate experiment, then he will believe it to be so. If all else fails then I will order Imogen to place the memories of your relationship into his head. You know you are his mate so whether the images are real or not the feelings will be. That is what counts Bella. Is it not?"**

**Despite the need I had to attack this monster I knew he was telling the truth. Edward was mine, and for the moment I didn't care how he came to me. I just missed him so bad it hurt. I wanted him by my side as soon as possible so I could begin to fix this mess.**

**I sat down again and I caught the slight upturn from Aro's lips as he tried to hide the smirk from me.**

"**Good. I'm glad we could get that settled."**

"**Now, we have some other things to go over before I set our plan into motion."**

**My curiosity got the better of me and I couldn't help but ask**

"**what do you mean?"**

"**we have rules here dear, rules that everyone has to follow. If you cannot agree with them then I am afraid we cannot give you a place here with us."**

**I dropped my head onto my chest once again. I knew there was going to be repercussions to this choice I was making, but now that the time was here, I was decidedly nervous about what else I was going to be made to do.**

**Aro put his finger under my chin and raised my head until my eyes met his.**

"**there is nothing to worry about my dear. I am sure you will be fine.**

**First of all, we never hunt in the city limits. Under no circumstances is that acceptable.**

**Unless given orders by me, specifically me, no one within the guard has to be harmed by another guard member."**

**I saw him look at me hard at that statement. I knew why. Jane was protected for the moment. But I knew one day I would get my revenge on her.**

**Aro continued.**

"**we also follow the ranks of the guard strictly. We will discuss your placement at a later date, but suffice to say that anyone beneath you will be expected to follow your orders, as you will be expected to follow the orders of anyone above you. Likewise you will be placed underneath someone for a few sessions of training. We expect your full co-operation within these times. It is very important that my guard members know how to defend themselves. As you know not everyone is at ease with the jobs we are forced to do, and unfortunately sometimes that means we need to fight. You must be properly prepared for that my dear.**

**I think for the moment that is enough. I am going to go now. I will deal with the situation with Edward at once. I think first of all we will just send him along here and see what happens. It is possible he will realise his mistake as soon as he meets you. You must remember though, that he has no memories of your time together. For him, you are starting anew. We will see how you manage for a few days with him as your trainer. And if need be we will then look at applying some of Imogens talent after that. I will also warn Jane that she has to have no contact with either you or Edward for the next few days."**

**Aro gazed at me expectantly.**

"**now sweets, have you any questions for me?"**

**I didn't know how he would react to my asking, but I thought it was better to do so now than to wait.**

"**Alice, and Jasper? Where are they? Are they ok?"**

"**Yes my dear, they are fine. I am sorry about this whole situation. I know I'm a selfish creature at heart. But I truly hate that I separated your family in the process of making my own. As soon as you have your situation with Edward dealt with we will reintroduce you to your brother and sister and you can also start to build on your relationship with them. In the meantime if you need reassurance of their wellbeing, you may tell Edward that you know them from a previous place, he thinks they are recent additions so that will be no surprise. He will have no problems telling you about their role in the guard and there happiness with their new lives."**

"**that sounds… agreeable"**

**Aro smiled and stood up.**

"**then I will begin making arrangements immediately.**

**Please make yourself at home. Edward will be with you momentarily."**

**He leaned over to grasp my hand once more.**

"**I'm so glad your finally here with us Bella. You're here, where you belong."**

**I smiled faintly at him, the best I could manage under the circumstances.**

**I held motionless as he patted my cheek once more and then turned and left the room. The door closed gently behind him and I let out a huge breath, I felt like my entire body was deflating.**

**I had so much to take in, and sort out. But most importantly I had to prepare for Edward returning to me. I glance around and noticed the door by the bed. I had assumed it was a bathroom and I hope my assumption was right. I had no idea what I looked like, but after my plane trip and hunting trip, and the meal that followed I figured I wasn't at my best. I opened the door and stepped into a large, gleaming bathroom, complete with separate shower stall and a whirlpool tub. I glanced in the mirror and saw the bloodstains on my clothes. As I stripped off, preparing to jump in the shower, I began to move at vampire speed. I didn't want Edward to catch me looking like this at our reunion. As far as his mind was concerned this was our first meeting. I didn't think he needed to see me covered in blood from my first human kill.**

**My shower was quick and refreshing, but it wasn't until I was wrapped in a towel and had the blow-dryer I found conveniently located in a drawer underneath the mirror going full blast that I realised my small bag of clothes was still in the trunk of my car.**

"**Dammit!"**

**I cursed loudly to myself.**

**I decided it couldn't hurt to check if there was a robe hanging in the wardrobe, I could always wear that until I could find my way back to my car.**

**As I opened the wardrobe door I was surprised to find that it was already full of clothes. Beautiful clothes, and all in my size. And all brand new. The tags were in Italian and I couldn't understand the writing on them, but something in the pit of my stomach made me look closer at the labels. Underneath each of the lovingly crafted logos and brand names was a letter.**

**I**

**K**

**N**

**O**

**W**

**I know.**

**I nearly dropped the hangers from the shock. I checked the rest of the tags quickly, but could find nothing else. There was only one person who would know what size I was, and know what style of clothes would suit me so well. But it didn't make sense. If Alice knew I was here… the Aro must have known I was coming too… and if he knew I was on my way here, surely he knew why?**

**My brain was running in circles trying to make sense of it all when there was a sudden knock on my door. Fast as lightning I grabbed the first outfit off a hanger, a long sundress, deep blue, with a sweetheart neckline and fluttering frills on the side. I glanced in the mirror as I passed by, and although its not something I would have chosen for myself, I could see that it suited me perfectly. **

**All of this just made me more sure who was responsible. Alice had a knack for forcing me into outfits that I would claim to hate, until I saw them in a mirror of course. Then I would realise just how perfect they really were for me. And of course, Edward always did love me in deep blue.**

**The knock on my door came again, hesitantly, as if the person was unsure about doing so a second time. I flew to the door and paused with my hand on it. It was time to see my love again, and soon I would know whether or not he would fall in love with me for a second time.**


End file.
